¿Dos magos y un héroe?
by Sentimental Melody
Summary: No era el universo que todo mundo conocía ya que dos chicos inmaduros pasaron de ser a "héroes" a dos magos con gran poder al igual que seriedad mientras que el otro pasaba de un mago amargado y distanciado a un "héroe" simpático e inmaduro ¿Dos magos y un héroe? Simplemente un universo aun desconocido… Slash: Flankyle -principalmente-
1. ¿Dos magos y un héroe?

**-¿****_Dos magos y un héroe?-_**

**_Advertencias: OoC, Slah, Locura lo normal en mi_**

**_Fanboy and Chum chum no me pertenecen ni sus personajes sino a su debido creador como a Nickelodeon_**

**_Fanboy- 13 años_**

**_Chum Chum- 12 años_**

**_Kyle- 15 años_**

**_Mi primera historia Fankyle y tal vez otros aunque principalmente de ellos así que espero que la disfruten_**

* * *

**F**anboy y Chum Chum los dos chicos que eran diferentes a los demás de la escuela Galaxy Hills no solo por que tuvieran poderes mágicos sino que tenían un gran intelecto que llegaba a una madurez adulta aun en temprana edad.

Fanboy: Un chico de cabellera totalmente negra que al final se decoraban de color verde claro cómo eran sus ojos, usaba una capa que de fondo tenía un tono morado oscuro, tenía una camiseta verde de botón simple, un cinturón con un singular símbolo, unos pantalones vaqueros morados para acabar con unas botas negras, su piel era un poco mas blanca que morena pero aun así tenia los dos tonos, el chico simplemente era llamativo aunque nunca fue de socializar ya que al único que podía aceptar como amigo era a su compañero el único que podía compararlo con su nivel de inteligencia/madurez.

Chum Chum: El de cabellera castaña color chocolate oscuro al igual que sus ojos, con una camisa naranja que tenia adornos de botones inservibles un cinturón al igual que tenía un singular símbolo, pantalones amarillos y botas negras sin olvidar que usaba delineador en los ojos para resaltarlos mas –aunque solo se hiciera lucir como un mapache- de piel morena blanquecina como Fanboy y era mucho menor de estatura que su compañero pero aun así se veían como igual, eh como su compañero era atractivo pero tampoco resaltaba aquello .

Ambos como siempre se encontraban sentado en la parte de atrás del salón cada quien leyendo su libro de magia en silencio pocas veces cambiando palabras de una conversación que como siempre ellos dos solo entendían ah que llevaba todo eso hasta que la voz de su profesor logro llamarles la atención o al menos para que prestaran atención al anuncio.

**-Chicos quisiera presentarles a su nuevo compañero de clases-** y ahí aquel profesor con gran energía e humor que para tener tanta edad actuaba como un adolescente **–El es Kyle BT- **solo nombro el primer nombre como el chico había pedido para ocultar su "identidad secreta"

Solo se mantuvieron en silencio esperando a ver a su nuevo compañero de clases que sería como cualquier otro, y vaya que se habían equivocado ya que Kyle era todo un caso especial.

Kyle: Un chico de cabello pelirrojo carmesí que usaba un antifaz amarillo oscuro que hacían resaltar sus ojos totalmente negros, usaba un atuendo de camisa roja ajustada, pantalones más bien parecido a mallas de color amarillo y unas botas con algo de tacón de color rojo carmesí como su cabello mientras llevaba una **K** de color negro como símbolo en su pecho e su piel era completamente pálida.

Todo mundo se quedo mirándolo especial Fanboy quien se había quedado pensativo en la apariencia del otro tenía un aspecto de disfraz de "héroe" cuando simplemente se notaba a kilómetros que era un chico común o no tan común ya que había algo especial que le llamaba la atención.

**-Kyle puedes presentarte a tus compañeros-**

**-Hola, soy Kyle y me da un gusto estar aquí al parecer será mi primera escuela a la que asisto-** todo eso dijo en tono alegre demasiado alegre como si fuera el gran premio estar ahí **–espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes-**

Aun siguió concentrado en él como si tan solo verlo pudiera definir que era pero simplemente no podía no había conocido a nadie con esa forma de ser por lo cual estaba intrigado a descubrirlo pero a la vez prefería tener su distancia ya que esto le olía a problemas. Tanto era su concentración en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que venía hacia acá.

**-Fanboy ¿Cuántos compañeros tendremos con bajo intelecto?-**

**-No lo sé Chum Chum pero ve el lado bueno- **a veces simplemente decir eso hacía que lo digiera remarcando el sarcasmo

**-¿Qué tendremos mas forma de presumir nuestra inteligencia?-**

Ellos dos se entendían y antes de que continuaran vio el chico pararse frente a él con una sonrisa sincera que mostraba sus frenillos estirando la mano en forma de saludo.

**-¡Hola!-** lo escucha dirigirse ah ambos con total felicidad que era empalagosa para ambos

-**¿Hola?...-** decían al unisonó ambos amigos rechazando el gesto volviéndose cada quien a su libro

**-¿Qué leen? Por cierto un gusto soy…-**

**-Kyle si escuchamos tu presentación-** dice cortante el más bajo

**-Además de que no entenderías nada de esto, la magia es complicada para los de mentes débiles así que si no te importa podrías dejarnos leer-**

Hubo un silencio de parte de los tres al fin pensando que el chico pálido había captado la idea de que no querían ninguna relación amistosa ni ese día ni nunca así eran ambos prefiriendo evitarse las cosas que incluían socializar con las demás personas.

**-Vale, hablamos al rato-** y ese ánimo no desaparecía de ninguna forma y al igual ni siquiera había entendido la indirecta

Ambos suspiraron guardando cada quien su **_Necronomicon_**desapareciéndolo con un chasquido de sus dedos al escuchar a su profesor Mufflin crear un nuevo sistema de compañeros eso no acabaría bien y ambos lo presentían, ya que cada vez que pasaba eso los obligaban a socializar con otra persona que no fuera entre ellos donde no fingían su actitud que era todo lo contrario que los demás; eran serios, crueles, insultantes y estrictamente no hacían amistad con nadie ni siquiera les importaba aquello.

Escucharon atentamente como cada quien terminaba asignado a una pareja diferente teniendo que despedirse por el momento se verían en el almuerzo de seguro aunque deseaba un poco de suerte de no tener que ser equipo de compañeros que simplemente los tomaba como chicos sin saber cómo utilizar ni el 3% de su cerebro aunque no supo si fue mala suerte que lo hayan emparejado con él.

**-Fanboy trabajaras esta semana con Kyle no quiero problemas-**

*Trabajare con Kyle…* se repitió en bajo intentando no maldecir, era más que obvio que no congeniaban eran demasiado diferentes y se notaba a kilómetros de distancia. No pudo evitarlo y soltó una maldición pensando en que debería aprender un conjuro para hacer el tiempo más rápido solo sintió que le tocaban el hombro haciendo que mirara para atrás.

**-Al parecer trabajaremos juntos-**

**-Eso parece-** hizo una mueca ya no podía hacer nada ya estaba condenado a trabajar con el

**-Bien chicos aprovechando su orden ¿Por qué no se conocen un poco? Así tal vez encuentren alguna coincidencia entre ustedes-**

Claro que no encontraría ninguna coincidencia con él y ya se lo reclamaba a su cerebro por lo cual tomo un pose serio y ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada intentando reclamarle que no le interesaba nada de él.

**-Puedes dirigirte a mí como Fanboy y de una vez te voy asegurando que NO tendremos nada en común ¿entendido?-**

Solo vio al otro asentir aunque su rostro reflejaba que no había entendido ni una palabra del rechazo como si nunca hubiera escuchado de ello.

**-¿Por qué "Fanboy"?-**

**-Porque soy fan de la magia y al ser hombre creo que quedaba que me conociera así en el otro instituto para magos-**

**-¿O sea que te gusta a jugar a los magos?-**

De alguna forma se sintió indignado esta vez lanzándole una mirada totalmente fría y enojada como si hubiera dicho las últimas palabras para empezar la ejecución.

**-En primera no soy fanático de jugar, en segunda soy un mago así que no necesito jugar hacerlo en tercera esta conversación llego a su fin-**

Y tal como había dicho no importaba los intentos del otro para hablar más el lo había ignorado completamente mientras que se concentraba en recordar conjuros importantes o más bien dicho que no habían resultado como deberían tanto que sonrió al escuchar la campana era hora del almuerzo y tendría un poco de paz por el momento.

Caminaba por los pasillos a lado de su "hermano menor" mientras platican de la tortura que tenían que vivir con su compañero simplemente ninguno de los dos parecía contento con quien les había tocado.

**-No soporto a Francine ¿sabes que se siente escucharla cada 5 minutos hablar sobre la humanidad? Cuando ella simplemente no hace nada por ello-**

**-Me pregunto por qué siempre nos separan en esto del lapso de equipo de una semana-**

**-Somos tutores obligados desgraciadamente y dime ¿Cómo te fue con el nuevo?-**

**-Como lo sospechaba, es como los demás solo que se cree especial al parecer-**

**-Creo que te toco peor situación amigo-**

Suspiró **-¿Tú crees?-**

Y así siguieron comentando su mala suerte hasta formarse en el almuerzo para intentar ver si había algo comestible y al ver que no era así prefirieron retirarse a la mesa e invocar su propia comida ya que eso sería más seguro que intentar envenenarse con el prototipo de alimento de ahí.

Fanboy conjuro para el unas tostadas bañadas en mayonesa tenía un problema con aquel condimento desde que recuerda aunque admitía que era un gusto un poco raro y no tan bien visto hasta que sinceramente no le interesaba ni un poco mientras que Chum Chum apareció unos panqueques bañados en miel y mermelada haciéndolo todo más dulce.

Todo parecía lucir tranquilo hasta que cierto elfo decidió aparecer para molestar ah ambos estudiantes suyos de la magia, a veces parecía ser un hobbit de este uno de mal gusto pero de alguna forma era una de las pocas personas con las que podían quejarse y aun así los aguantaban.

**-¿Por qué las caras largas? ¿Los condenaron a su verdugo o mucho peor?-**

**-Se podría decir que a personas que no podríamos soportar, no tengo la mas minima idea de por que estamos con esas personas-**

**-No todos piensan de igual forma, que desgracia un mundo de gente madura sería mejor-**

**-Y lo dice el chico que convirtió a su profesor en tostadas con mayonesa-** escucho ese insulto hundiéndose en hombros y frunciendo el ceño

**-¿Por qué no te largas a robar café o té?-**

**-Perdóname por decirte la verdad, además de que deberías darle una oportunidad a tu nuevo amigo tal vez se lleven bien- **decía con una simpática sonrisa burlona apuntando al lugar de su compañero antes de desaparecer

Ambos miraron a donde apunto el elfo encontrándose al pelirrojo haciendo de sus locuras en la cafetería incluso algunas personas llegaron a unírsele de alguna forma los había convencido mientras que hacían su desastre él les contaba una historia al parecer absurda.

**-Sí, te toco mucho peor que a mí-**

**-Este será un largo día para mi…- **dio una mordida a su pan tostado enojado notoriamente ¿Por qué tenía que convivir con eso?

Cuando regresaron a clase fue una verdadera tortura ya que de algún modo todo el salón termino comportándose de manera tonta y solo por una persona ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ninguno le hallaba ninguna explicación solo hundiéndose en su libro mientras que con sus varitas hacían hechizos leves que duraban un par de segundos antes de desaparecer.

Cuando todo volvió bajo control miraron hacia al frente viendo como su profesor sonreía eso significaba que harían trabajo en casa *No se atrevería…* pensó como amenaza el chico de cabello negro con verde gruñendo.

**-Bien chicos trabajaran el proyecto artesanal en casa así que váyanse con sus parejas y suerte con ello recuerden que vale el 50% por ciento de su calificación-**

¿Era en serio? ¡¿Era en serio?! Tenía que convivir más tiempo con él lo que simplemente era todo lo contrario a lo que quería por lo cual apretó la varita con fuerza lanzando un conjuro haciendo que una pequeña tormenta apareciera de la nada arriba de Mufflin haciendo que callera llovizna y granizo haciendo que ambos sonrieran.

**-Chicos pueden retirarse antes-** dice quejándose por los pequeños trozos de hielo que lo atacaban

**-Fanboy nos vemos luego de seguro Francine querrá hacer el proyecto en casa-**

**-Nos vemos Chum Chum, suerte con ella-**

**-Creo que la necesitaras más que yo-**

Tenía razón la necesitaba más el, por lo cual se acerco al otro quien guardaba sus cosas tarareando una canción que al parecer era de tono pegadizo.

**-¿Kyle?...-**

**-¿Si?-**

**-¿Dónde haremos el trabajo?-** dice sin ánimo alguno pero si quería su calificación perfecta debía hacer el proyecto

**-Oh no importa donde sea, si quieres podemos hacerlo en mi casa-**

**-Bien, vamos se hará tarde y quiero un tiempo para estudiar magia avanzada-**

**-O sea que jugaras a los magos-**

**-Que NO juego, soy un mago-**

Y así se fueron ambos cada quien a su distancia o más bien como Fanboy la había remarcado para que estuviera a gusto seria un largo día…un día que deseaba que se acabara ya o terminaría perdiendo la cabeza

_**No tengo idea de donde se me vino la idea pero bueno me ah gustado como quedo que pienso hacerle continuación, lo que una hace al emocionarse de leer sobre esta pareja y tanto que quizo dar su granito de arena así que espero que disfruten el 1° capitulo de esta historia**_

_**Sentimental Melody les desea buenas lecturas**_


	2. No es normal

No es normal que lo soportara de alguna forma, aun cuando no cambiara palabras escuchaba atentamente por alguna razón mientras leía su **Necronomicon**quien ocasionalmente se quejaba de que el otro no callaba sus tonterías en algo estaban de acuerdo pero simplemente él podía tolerar todo eso posiblemente por lo que siempre vive en la escuela ya podía ser costumbre escuchar tonterías o ideas sin ningún sentido

**-¿Hasta cuándo se va a callar? Me va a dar jaqueca-**

**-No lo sé y no creo que sea pronto-** dice sin sorprenderse que este se cierre bruscamente **-¿en serio te vas a poner así?-**

**-No lo puedo soportar hasta aquí llego yo-**

Sin más sus manos ya no llevaban nada luego solucionaría eso, solo rodo los ojos molestos llevándose las manos a los bolsillos aun concentrado en sus pensamientos hasta que de la nada tuvo que frenar para evitar chocar con la espalda de su "compañero" quien freno sin mas antes de voltearse

**-¡Llegamos!- **dice en tono alegre y alto antes de regalar una sonrisa

¿En serio no se daba cuenta de la situación? Estaban a cm de diferencia antes de que se juntaran sus cuerpos pero ¿Por qué le daba importancia ello? De alguna forma le importaba por lo cual lo separo con sus manos aunque no con la fuerza de siempre incluso se sintió débil por un instante

**-Bien…-** apenas dice con seriedad antes de apartarse con un paso hacia atrás **-¿Cuál de toda es?-**

**-Esa es mi casa-** apunta antes de dirigirse a ella

Se quedo observándola por unos segundos, parecía ser grande y demasiado colorida era demasiado llamativa, se podía observar un jardín bien cuidado con adornos que se podía decir que esa casa se podía ver desde un satélite en el espacio incluso pensó por algún momento que llegaba a ser contaminación visual hasta que se percato que los tonos no eran tan fuertes como para hacer eso

**-Fanboy ¿Qué tanto piensas? Ven-**

¿A qué horas se había regresado? Solo sintió como su mano era tomada jalándolo hacia adelante intento poner resistencia pero solo termino haciendo que lo arrastraran hasta el lugar, no importo cuantas quejas pusiera el otro parecía ignorarlo

**-Puedes soltarme ¡se caminar!-** otro inútil intento para que lo liberara del agarre

**-Ya casi, deberías quejarte menos esto es divertido-**

**-¿Qué tiene de divertido esto?-**

**-No se pero podremos descubrirlo-**

Era inútil esfuerzo alguno por lo cual simplemente se dejo arrastrar completamente hasta que al fin lo soltaron e ahí se percato que estaba dentro de la casa, era enorme y al igual que afuera estaba de colores claros aunque el lugar parecía en orden, se podía observar un librero y en una mesa de centro se veía unos comics regados y encima una foto que no alcanzaba a ver

**-Es demasiado colorida…-** ya no sabe ni que decir seguía observando aquella casa **-¿Cuántos son de tu familia?-**

**-3 aunque vivo solo en teoría-**

Lo miro por unos segundos y vio en él una sonrisa aun después de todo era capaz de sonreír aunque pudo notar un poco de soledad en aquella sonrisa, por unos momentos pudo ver esa parte que tal vez a nadie le hubiera contado

**-Bien ponte cómodo, iré por comida-**

**-Espera ¿Qué pasa con el trabajo?-** dice serio mientras camina hacia el sofá rojo bajo antes de sentarse en el

**-Tenemos bastante tiempo, que tal si intentas relajarte un poco y me dices si quieres un aperitivo-**

**-Pan tostado con mucha mostaza-** apenas y finge que no le molesta quedarse más tiempo

**-Y un café con azúcar-** se escucha una tercera voz interrumpir

Miro a su lado y se encontraba su elfo escribano quien no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de tener café gratis, solo frunció el ceño antes de escuchar al pelirrojo aunque ni atención le prestó ya que tenía que discutir con su "tutor" mágico

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**-Tenias una lección ¿recuerdas? Pero supongo que no me enteraste de que estarías con tu nuevo amigo-**

**-En primera no somos amigos, en segunda es trabajo para la escuela y en tercera ¿Por qué debes seguirme?-**

**-Para que no hagas un desastre mágico quizás, pero bueno vendré por mi café cuando esté listo y tú deberías agradecerme o serias un peligro con tu varita-**

**-¿Por qué no me haces un favor y te desapareces de una vez?-**

Y al menos le hizo ese "favor" suspiro mientras sacaba su varita e antes de conjurar algo vio el pequeño marco de fotos y tanto era la curiosidad que lo tomo aunque para ser sinceros odio la imagen que se podía apreciar solo hizo una mueca.

Eran Kyle y Sigmund odiaba al de cabello blanco ¿Cómo lo había conocido? Era fácil se conocieron de casualidad y se detestaron desde la primera mirada, este tenía un show de televisión de superhéroes y simplemente lo odiaba pero por alguna razón le molesto un poco más que estuviera con el ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

**-¿Qué estás viendo?-**

**-N-nada-** dice intentando que el marco no se le caiga por la sorpresa

Simplemente no escucho respuesta por este que dejo la comida en el sofá antes de tomar el marco de fotos y sonreír **– ¿Veías esto?-**

**-Si ¿Cómo lo conoces? Es muy famoso como para dedicarse una foto con ustedes dos en traje de superhéroes-**

**-Era cuando teníamos 7 años, jugábamos juntos aunque cuando cumplió los 10 hizo su programa y rara vez nos vemos-**

**-Entonces ¿son amigos?...-**

No es normal sentir hervir la sangre, no es normal que sintiera un nudo en el estomago, no es normal que le importara aquello, pero por ahora no podía evitarlo simplemente sentía un odio unas grandes ganas de golpear a Sigmund

**-Sí, creo que es el primer amigo que tengo-** nuevamente esa sonrisa que mostraba su soledad

**-No importa-** dice enojado tomando una rebanada de pan tostado y untándole mostaza

**-¿Pasa algo?-** dice al igual que esté tomando una rebanada de pan tostado a excepción que este tenía mermelada de frambuesa

**-Nada-**

**-Él y Sigmund se odian desde siempre así que le molesta- **interrumpe aquel elfo con traje medieval antes de tomar su taza de café **-¿No tendrás mas café de casualidad?-**

**-En la alacena, puedes tomarlo todo si quieres-**

**-Sabes, tu amigo me agrada en eso del café-**

Y sin más ambos nuevamente quedaron solos cada quien comiendo mientras Kyle tomaba una historieta y la leía en silencio.

Mientras que Fanboy lo miraba en silencio intentando adivinar que era lo que le ocurría pero era más que obvio que no lo entendería por lo cual simplemente seguía mirándolo intentar descifrar algo que le era imposible, ignoro aquello y al parecer que no harían nada para ese entonces saco su varita

**-¿Vas a jugar a la magia?- **

Escucha aquella pregunta que solo hace que ruede los ojos **-¿Cuántas veces te repito que no es un juego?-**

**-¿Cómo se utiliza?-** solo ve como su varita se encuentra en las manos de este

**-No es un juego ¡Devuélvemela Kyle!-**

**-Juguemos un rato-**

Y ahí se encontraba persiguiéndolo para recuperar lo que le pertenecía aun tratando de perseguirlo con las constantes transformaciones que estaba recibiendo por este, al fin cuando regreso a su estado normal y lo pudo alcanzar sucedió lo peor

**-¿Se puede teletransportar con esto?-**

**-No te voy a decir así que dame esa varita-**

**-¿Qué pasa si hago esto?-**

**-¡No!…-**

Y ya no estaban en aquella casa colorida sino en algo parecido a un set, un set de televisión donde tuvo nuevamente que seguirlo porque ahora Kyle quería jugar a los detectives, lástima que ese juego le trajo un mal sabor de boca. ¿Por qué en ese mismo instante producción se debía dar una pausa? ¿Por qué cuando tenía que estar él? Solo vio aun pelirrojo con una sonrisa

**-¡Sigmund!-** grita con alegría antes de ser arrastrado hasta allá con el

**-Kyle espero yo no…-**

Y ni siquiera había sido escuchado, solo quería salir de ahí pero para eso necesitaba su varita aunque aun no la obtenía

**-¿Kyle? ¿Eres tú?-**

**-Si soy yo, mira no has cambiado tanto solo pareces un fideo alto-**

**-¿Estas bromeando verdad?-**

**-Solo deberías dejar la dieta a un lado-**

Se sentía incomodo e a la vez molesto solo quería retirarse de ahí antes de tiempo o al menos retirarse el solo ya que el de cabello rojo carmesí parecía disfrutar aquello aunque ni siquiera entendía la plática solo parecía que sobrara en ese momento

**-Veo que trajiste a Fanboy… ¿Qué tal la hechicería básica?-**

**-¿Debería contarte por qué?-**

**-No sé ¿Qué tal la expulsión de Milcuit?-**

**-Sera mejor que te calles si no quieres terminar siendo un horrendo sapo-**

**-¿Desde cuándo sabes conjurar algo?-**

Estaban a punto de continuar una pelea entre ambos hasta que se percataron que solo tenían aun chico confundido mirándolos sin entender y aun así parecía no querer interrumpir la plática hasta que Fanboy lo tomo de los hombros obligándolo a caminar para irse

**-Sigue siendo un disgusto tener que verte a sí que nos vamos tenemos cosas que hacer-**

**-¿Cómo cuales?-**

**-La tarea y no debemos llegar tarde a sí que…-**

**-Podría llevarlos todo sea por un viejo amigo-**

Y ahí estaba el otro aceptando la invitación y zafándose de sus brazos, solo sentía con mas fuerzas ese nudo en el estomago mientras la sangre hervía y fruncía el ceño no es normal sentir todo eso pero tampoco era inevitable y con todo eso solo hacía que odiara mas al de cabello blanco.

Fue un largo camino en limosina donde él ni siquiera hacia el esfuerzo de socializar no solo porque no le gustara también porque no quería ver ah estos dos platicando cómodamente sabia que no soportaría aquello aunque la razón la desconocía pero que simplemente no quería entender ya que parecía ser complicado de por si

**-¿Cómo terminaste aquí?-**

**-¿Qué quieres ahora? No estoy de humor si te has dado cuenta y de terminar aquí le puedes agradecer ah Kyle-** le susurro a su elfo que estaba del tamaño de un hada sobre su hombro

**-Estas de peor humor al menos más que cualquier día ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Comiste mostaza caduca?-**

**-No comí mostaza caduca pero terminare convirtiéndote en eso si no te largas-**

**-Vaya ¿seguro que no estás enfermo? Sobre pasas los límites normales de enojo-**

**-Lárgate-** gruño de forma amenazadora

Eh al fin tuvo su momento de paz mientras trataba de relajarse, cuando al fin pudo dejarlos se bajo sobándose la cabeza como si tuviera jaqueca claro que hubieran llegado más temprano sino fuera que los amigos hubieran decidido entretenerse en cualquier lugar de sus recuerdos pero apenas el lado bueno es que había recuperado su varita aunque no estaba concentrado para teletransportarse a casa

**-¡Nos vemos!-** el último grito que desea escuchar

Caminaba tranquilamente hasta que algo se poso en su hombro con pesadez, cuando giro vio a su compañero acostándose en su hombro al parecer ya tenía sueño claro, como no tenerlo, todo el día estuvo haciendo locuras y tonterías donde alguna forma en la mayoría termino involucrado

**-No te duermas, aun falta hacer algo del trabajo-**

**-Pero tengo sueño-** escucho un bostezo con un puchero **–dormir es mejor-**

**-Kyle ni se te ocurra dormir…-**

Y ahí se encontraba cargando aun chico dormido en brazos, suerte alguna le había dado las llaves antes de caer inconsciente por lo cual cuando entro y quito la bandeja que apenas tenían sobras lo dejo en el sofá poniéndole a un lado las llaves y antes de que se marchara escucho murmullos de este

**-Q-quédate- **fue lo único que entendió del murmullo

Solo suspiro mirando un pequeño reloj que colgaba en el techo 11:30pm a esta hora debería estar a casa pero como era tarde y no estaba suficientemente consciente como para irse a casa ni caminando ni con magia, solo tomo aire antes de acostarse en el suelo e tratar de dormir un poco

No es normal que decidiera quedarse con el sin que fuera necesario

* * *

Bueno aclaraciones:

**- La razón por la que Fanboy y Sigmund se conocen es por que padre de Sigmund era un maestro de Milcuit**

**-Se odian por el simple hecho de que alguien tenia que odiarse xD Bueno debo buscarle una razón lol**

**-Si a Kyle no lo hago sufrir es que lo amo(?) bueno siempre me agrado Kyle asi que... no puedo ser mala con el**

Y si tienen alguna duda solo diganmela


	3. Destino ¿Es una broma?

_**Si desaparecí fueron por unos asuntos pero ya estoy devuelta con nuestro entrevistado(?) -anda con la fiebre de 31 minutos- Fanboy...**_

_**Fanboy: **_**¿Que quieres ahora?**

_**Que des una sinopsis del capitulo o mínimo tu comentario ¿es mucho pedir? ¬¬**_

_**Fanboy: **_**Si, si es mucho pedir**

_**¿Sabes que puedo hacer que sufras verdad?**_

_**Fanboy:**_** ¬¬u En este capitulo pasan algunas cosas por obra del "destino" que harán que yo me percate de algo que no sepa bien definir**

_**Gracias Fanboy y eso es todo, disfruten la lectura**_

* * *

**D**espertar en ese momento era lo último que quería pero después de escuchar bastante ruido no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con pesadez, no recuerda desde cuando el suelo era un lugar cómodo ya que le había costado dormir pero al percatarse que no estaba en el suelo se sentó para observar que estaba en una cama con sus cosas a un lado ¿Cómo termino ahí? Se tallo los ojos para poder ver mejor encontrándose con una silueta delicada marcada en la cama se quedo viéndola por un momento en otras palabras andaba idiotizado intentando descifrar dos cosas: de quien era silueta y quien lo había dejado ahí.

**-Fanboy ¿quieres desayunar algo?-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Que si quieres desayunar algo antes de ir a la escuela-**

Asintió extrañado mientras tomaba su mochila y se la colgaba para dirigirse con el e seguirlo hacia la planta de abajo para no perderse, miro los cuadros por alguna razón con interés encontrándose con uno de aquella familia aunque no lo pudo observar bien ya que no se alcanzaba a contemplar perfectamente hasta que su mente empezó a funcionar, miro al otro quien bajaba las escaleras llevando apenas 5 escalones

**-Oyes Kyle…-**

**-¿Si?-** escucha de forma atenta antes de que sus ojos se conecten

**-Tu…bueno ¿me llevaste a dormir a una cama?-**

**-Sí, espero que no te moleste te veías algo incomodo en el suelo así que te lleve hasta mi habitación-**

**-¿Tu habitación?-** se sintió extrañado incluso juraría que se estaba muriendo de pena

**-Aja, espero que no te molestara que durmiera contigo no pude evitarlo estaba agotado pero lo importante ahora es desayunar-**

Vio como el chico siguió bajando las escaleras con normalidad aunque él estaba extrañado consigo mismo ya que no entendía nada pero sacudió sus pensamientos pensando que tal vez simplemente se había enfermado. Siguió hundido en sus pensamientos que ni se percato cuando termino chocando con el otro casi tirándolo al suelo aunque se sostuvo de sus hombros quedando cara a cara con muy poca diferencia, fue ahí cuando reacciono o al menos se podía percatar de que estaba en una situación especial –resultaba de alguna manera incomoda pero una incomodidad de la cual uno se acostumbra- mientras no sabía ni que decir

Vio que el también estaba en su situación solo mirándose sin saber que decir, hasta que el empezó a murmurar cosas sin sentido hasta que al fin pudo decir palabras entendibles intentando no sonar extrañado

**-Yo, este…tu…-**

**-P-perdón no quise ser m-molestia-**

**-No es eso, enserio solo fue un ¿accidente?-**

**-Sí c-creo, fue mi culpa p-perdón-**

Aun seguían en ese estado aunque ambos se encontraban embobados de manera sonrojada por algún motivo que ninguno de los dos entendía hasta que al fin se se4pararon ya reaccionando de manera adecuado –o al menos cuando sintieron que esto podría durar bastante- cada quien miro a un punto definido con su manera de esquivar la sensación: Fanboy jugando con sus manos y Kyle jugando con su cabello mientras se hundía en hombros; duraron así por un rato hasta que una pequeña alarma sonó lo cual significaba algo para el pelirrojo

**-Vamos a llegar tarde será mejor irnos…-**

**-Creo que tienes razón pero no llegaremos a tiempo si vamos caminando así que acércate- **por un momento se maldijo por la idea ya que le costaba hacer un gesto serio

En respuesta recibió la cercanía de este con una mirada dudosa pero aun así que confiaría antes de sacar su varita del bolsillo escucho la voz baja del otro

**-¿Que harás?-** escucha aquella pregunta de modo tierno para su debilidad podía observar ese sonrojo que resaltaba unas pequeñas pecas que ocultaba aquel antifaz

**-Jugaremos a la magia pero para ello debes…-** ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera sabía cómo decirlo ya que con Chum Chum no era nada incomodo pero con él era un caso diferente **–agarrarte de mí-** dice en tono bajo desviando la mirada

**-¿Perdón?-** movió la cabeza sin entender **-¿podrías decirlo más fuerte?-**

**-No, pero podría hacer esto más rápido-**

Y sin más lo junto con el abrazándolo de lado mientras movía su varita en zic zac mientras conjuraba unas palabras antes de dejar un humo morado que indicaba su partida…

En un par de parpadeos se encontraban afuera de la escuela justo a tiempo ya que sonaba el último toque de la campana que indicaba que ya era hora de entrar a clases, Fanboy suspiro calmado hasta que vio a su lado y se encontró a un chico que parecía impresionado por ello, incluso parecía un niño pequeño estando enfrente de una tienda de juguetes

**-¡Repitámoslo!-** escucha la petición del otro quien se le aferraba a la camisa

**-Kyle esto no es un ju…-** ahora que lo veía bien aquel chico tenía una mirada bastante linda, una piel delicada decorada con esas pequeñas pecas, sus facciones detalladas con cuidado y esperen ¿Qué está pensando? **–Solo entremos a clases-**

Y ahí dejo en silencio a su compañero, mientras él se apresuraba a entrar a clases mientras suspiraba ¿Qué había pasado hace unos instantes? No podía creer lo que le había pasado a la cabeza, dirigió sus manos a las cien intentando relajarse mientras se hacia un masaje para bajar el estrés –o lo que fingía que tenia- ya que no podía explicar lo que le pasaba no podía ni siquiera aceptar que todo lo que sucedía si era causante de su cerebro pero no exactamente era lo que pensaba que le provocaba.

Cuando entro al salón se gano todas las miradas y claro que lo entendía él no era de llegar tarde incluso era de los primeros junto con su amigo solo que el día de ayer no tuvo ni siquiera el tiempo de poder prepararse hasta hoy había olvidado desayunar, con mala gana se sentó en su lugar apoyando su cabeza contra el pupitre sin importarle siquiera si el otro entraba volvía a su caparazón –en el único lugar que pensaba que no lo lastimarían- aunque no sabía que aquel chico nuevo había logrado vencer su fortaleza

**-Fanboy ¿Dónde estuviste ayer? No llegaste a casa y apenas lograste venir aquí-**

**-Ayer no fue un gran día para mi, ni siquiera sé como logre llegar a tiempo-** dice cortante mientras se cubre con su capa intentando que la luz no le dé **–quiero irme ¿Dónde está el elfo con justificantes cuando lo necesito?-**

**-En casa intentando ayudarte lo menos posible ¿y ahora por que discutieron?-**

**-Chum Chum se que somos amigos y todo eso pero no quiero hablar de ello ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-Está bien-**

Sabía que no se merecía ningún trato de aquella forma tan cortante y fría como había sido pero vamos ¿Qué culpa tenia? Ni siquiera sabía por qué actuaba así hasta que recordó todos los momentos que vivió que se habían metido a su cabeza: primero el horrible encuentro de los amigos, después quedarse a dormir con él, en tercera encontrarse en situaciones incomodas aunque honestamente no le había molestado y por ultimo esos pensamientos que aun lo invadían; sentía que algo le faltaba hasta que recordó ¡No habían hecho el maldito proyecto! Una cosa más que agregar a la lista, ¿tan mal día tendría?

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera cuenta se dio cuando la razón de sus problemas se volvió a sentar detrás de él en silencio, podía sentir una mirada sobre el aunque siendo sinceros podía ser de cualquiera que viera que no era el mismo chico de siempre ni siquiera atención quería prestar a la clase

**-Chicos hoy hablaremos de un tema que al parecer tenemos que ver para la clase de literatura-**

Se descubrió un poco para mirar al frente con un gesto horrorizado no solo por que odiaba aquella materia que impartían a la fuerza sino que no quería escuchar nada que tuviera que ver con los sentimientos pero ver la emoción de algunas chicas empezó a suponer lo peor antes de volverse a cubrir y darse por vencido

**-Hablaremos del destino, podemos decir que llegamos a un lugar al que queríamos llegar o en este caso aquella fuerza que pone a dos personas en el mismo camino para que estén unidas-**

No quiso escuchar, no escucharía ¿Por qué debían hablar de ello? ¿Tan difícil era tratar otro tema? Por alguna razón no podía dejar de prestar atención no era por la costumbre sino que de alguna forma quería escuchar mas sobre el tema interesado en escuchar las "tonterías amorosas" que por alguna razón se identificaba y eso era malo ¡No podía enamorarse! O ¿Si podía? No, no y no. Eso no podía suceder además de que no debería sentir eso además ¿de quién estaría enamorado? –aunque era más que obvia la respuesta pero una cosa es sentirlo y otra es admitirlo- pero bien no podía estar seguro alguien quien era inexperto en el tema.

Siguió escuchando con atención mientras intentaba compararse con todo aquello que decían, *Destino ¿Es una broma?* pensaba haciendo una mueca maldiciendo en su cabeza ya que le quedaba una opción: disimular que solo era una casualidad y ya –pero bien sabía que existía otra opción y era el aceptar que el destino había intervenido para que estuviera con Kyle. Aunque necesariamente el destino no juntaba a los que terminaban enamorados pero si los que hacían algo importante en su vida ¿Por qué seguía pensando en ello?

Suspiro al escuchar el toque del almuerzo tendría un tiempo para dormir un poco o al menos hacer el intento de despejar su mente con todo lo que le molestaba, un inútil esfuerzo por evadir lo que seguramente era su realidad

**-Necesitamos hablar y de manera urgente-**

**-¿De qué? Estoy bien no creo que haya de que preocuparse-** nunca fue bueno para mentir ni siquiera cuando se trataba de su mejor amigo

**-¿En serio intentaras mentirme?- **lo conocía demasiado bien, no podía fingir sin fallar en el intento **–has actuado bastante raro desde que el nuevo llego-**

**-¿A si? Creo que exageras-** o tal vez el se hacia el ingenuo ante la situación

**-No exagero y más vale que me cuentes, ¡Soy tu mejor amigo! Y tu el mío así que si tienes problemas o pasa algo puedes contar conmigo-**

Tal vez tenía razón, debía hablar con él sobre ello pero no era el lugar adecuado para eso

**-Te lo contare en la guarida ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-Mientras me cuentes lo que pasa aceptare-**

Y un momento que sabía que sería breve de paz si no fuera porque hubiera decidido retirarse de ahí luego se arreglaría con su elfo escribano para que le hiciera una justificación, dio una última mirada al salón antes de desparecer ahí quería descansar un poco mas simplemente quería dormir para que su cerebro pudiera pensar mejor o solo recapacitara bien las cosas tal vez el destino solo jugaba una broma pesada o solo tal vez no sabía admitir que el destino por primera vez le había traído algo que lo pudiera complementar que lo haría sentir feliz -en otras palabras podría sentir una de las emociones mas "lindas" o al menos como le han descrito aquello- pero sabía que al inicio todo dependía de su cerebro al manejar los sentimientos

**-¿No deberías estar en la escuela?-**

**-Me sentía mal así que decidí volver aquí a descansar un poco, lo normal-**

**-Bien ¿y la verdadera razón?-**

**-¿Verdadera razón? ¿A qué te refieres?-**

**-Anda dilo antes de que prefiera ponerme a trabajar-**

Rodo los ojos divertido ante el comentario de este después de todo es como si casi le pudiera leer la mente **–cosas de adolescentes en la pubertad-** dice igual en broma mientras se dirige a su habitación

**-¿Ahora debería quejarme de las hormonas o que tengas que pasar por la etapa de la adolescencia según tu?-**

**-Te explicare luego si es que llegas a tiempo con Chum Chum-**

**-Eso me parece algo injusto yo estoy aquí dime de una vez lo que sucede-**

Y lo último que se escucho fue la puerta azotarse dejándole claro al elfo que no le diría por ahora a mas tardar hasta que llegara Chum Chum ya que al parecer ambos se encontraban interesados en lo que le sucedía aun cuando él no sabía ni con exactitud lo que pasaba pero tener alguien que opine para ayudar no era mala idea al menos tendría algo de donde sacar conclusiones coherentes

Aunque eso si sería una larga explicación que no sabría ni por dónde empezar, ahora que lo pensaba un poco tal vez debió pensar un poco en la forma en que les platicaría aunque ciertamente prefirió dormir y descansar después de todo se le ocurriría algo a no ser que el destino le quisiera jugar una broma…


	4. Agridulce

**_¿Qué tan agrio debía ser con él para que se alejara? ¿Qué tan dulce debía ser él para que se empalagara? Al parecer ninguna cantidad parecía servir ya que parecían ser tan iguales como tan diferentes tanto que lograban combinar dos sabores diferentes; era agridulce, un sentimiento agridulce…_**

* * *

**U**na sacudida pareció más que suficiente para despertarlo, o al menos que abriera los ojos con pesadez estaba al menos ya un poco más relajado aunque su mente no dejaba de pensar y claro que eso sería normal no podía olvidar un poco lo de momentos atrás pero lo disimularía, miro algo borroso hacia su lado encontrándose con su amigo quien parecía mirarlo dudoso como si no fuera el mismo pero honestamente parecía no serlo.

**-¿Qué tal el día sin escuela?- **

**-Muy bien, descanse mas sin molestias ¿Qué tal las clases?-**

**-Como siempre, solo que desapareció alguien-**

**-¿A sí? No creo que se haya perdido de mucho-**

Ambos se miraron divertidos antes que las miradas de seriedad volvieran mas parte del castaño que reflejaba a lo que venía, suspiro antes de levantarse o en este caso sentarse, tallarse un ojo y mirarlo fijamente intentando entender la razón por la cual debería decir eso

**-Quieres aun saber sobre eso, ¿verdad?-**

**-Sí, pero el también quiere saber-**

Vio al elfo aparecer de la nada con una taza de té, hizo una mueca volviéndose acostar intentando ver si así se relajaba un poco, sentía dos sabores tan diferentes en su garganta; uno dulce otro agrio y lo extraño es que combinados no sabía tan mal aunque odiaba la razón de ese sabor: Kyle. Era una tortura para sus pensamientos, alma y corazón vaya odiaba ese sabor

**-No hagas esperar a tu público, dilo- **reclama el tercero del lugar mientras prepara aun mas su te

**-Es algo complicado y no creo que tengamos tiem…-**

**-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo-** interrumpió su amigo el que ahora parecía tener el papel de un hermano preocupado **–así que no te preocupes por eso-**

Tomo aire hondamente antes de cubrirse la cara con una almohada, ahora si deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera o mejor que retrocediera para que jamás haya sucedido eso para que olvidara aquella sensación agridulce que recorría su corazón solo estar en el pasado y asegurarse de nunca verlo visto pero algo estaba condenado a que no existiera conjuro para ello ¿Lo odiaba o lo quería? ¿Eran desconocidos o amigos? ¿Era destino o casualidad? Fuera lo que fuera tenía el tiempo bien calculado y no solo eso que supiera cómo controlarlo

**-Tomen lugar, esto será algo largo u corto-** murmuro eso ultimo para si ya que ahora que lo pensaba mejor omitiría solo unas cuantas escenas de lo que había pasado

…

El tiempo paso contando lo sucedido –como era de esperarse tuvo que hacer todo eso a su favor para no mostrarse extraño- al parecer el menor no entendía bien pero a diferencia del elfo quien ya era un adulto le quedaba claro o eso parecía ya que con tan solo ver su rostro parecía que tendrían que hablar y por primera vez se sintió incomodo ante aquella idea

**-Chum Chum sal un rato debo entrenar con Fanboy y no quiero que se distraiga ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-Sí, está bien-**

No importaba si su amigo fuera algo cerrado e antisocial pero algo que le sobraba era la inocencia hasta en esas situaciones agradecía a veces por ello, podía ser maduro pero a veces llegaba a tener la mentalidad de un niño pequeño haciendo a veces las cosas más fáciles de explicar con las palabras correctas para disimular

**-¿Me sucede algo?-** pregunta asustado, eso no eran noticias buenas

**-No te morirás por ello, pero si es algo de importancia-**

**-¿Qué es? Dime que no estoy enfermo-**

**-No lo estas y déjame concluir ¿Te parece?-**

Asintió levemente antes de darle la espalda aun acostado, disimulaba que eso era común para el que no le molestaría pero claro tenía que fingir su rostro serio e su actitud fuerte y madura ante aquel elfo que al parecer lo leía con tan facilidad que lo pudo escuchar reír en bajo para nada le parecía divertido, esta vez un rostro molesto pudo mostrar e una mirada asesina apareció de la nada al verlo directamente para terminar parado para reclamar

**-¿Qué te causa tanta risa?-**

**-¿En serio no sabes qué pasa?-**

Negó con la cabeza ni siquiera supo como el otro termino casi muerto en carcajadas que solo lo hacía molestar mas hasta que en definitiva exploto justamente lo que pensaba para su suerte no era nada malo

**-¡¿Qué tiene de gracioso esto?!- **apretaba sus puños con fuerza como si en verdad estuviera listo como para darle un golpe

Vio al otro suspirar antes de que lo relajara con una mirada aunque aun tenía su gesto molesto por la situación, vio al otro rodar los ojos con pesadez

**-¿Sabes? Soy un elfo escribano no Cupido pero es más que evidente que noto que estas enamorado-**

**-¿Enamorado?...- **¡No! No podía ser eso, debía estar enfermo pero jamás estaría enamorado y menos de un chico **–que buena broma me estás haciendo-**

Esperaba una mirada que no tuviera seriedad pero esta la tenia, al parecer estaba fallando en eso de mentir e siempre fallaría, se tomo las sienes masajeándose intentando bajar la mini jaqueca que tenia, no quería que nada de eso fuera verdad pero para su pésima suerte esos sentimientos eran tan reales que incluso podían lastimarlo de una forma imposible de evitar

**-Es normal cualquier ser se enamora- **explica su "tutor" antes de aparecer una taza de té pero esta vez era para bajar un poco el estrés que el otro podría ocasionarle **–inclusive tu-**

**-Enamorarse es para ilusos ¿no se supone que es solo una manifestación de la cabeza? Puede ser eliminado el sentimiento así que no puede durar mu…-**

**-¿Y tú fuiste capaz de eliminarlo? Empieza a madurar Fanboy y date cuenta de que alguien te gusta-**

**-¡No! No me gusta, esto es una mala broma solo es un alboroto que hace mi cabeza, solo es eso-**

Gano una mirada seria, pero que mas da estaría de negado ante aquella sensación de cosquilleo aquella sensación que lo tenía extrañado ¡Una persona no se podía enamorar de esa forma! Aunque existían aquellos casos que rara vez se daban aquellos casos que era amor a primera vista pero ¿eso no era imposible? Si debía serlo pero ¿Qué tal si no? Negó mentalmente antes de suspirar cansado de esto ya había pasado su límite de normalidad ¿Y si tan solo hacia el intento de olvidar? Parecía ser una buena opción aunque no sabría ni cómo hacer eso

**-Nadie ah logrado huir del sentimiento pero como eres un caso especial creo que será mejor que leas sobre el tema-**

**-¿Esas cursilerías de poemas que explican lo magnifico de ese sentimiento?-**

Vio al otro negar con la cabeza antes de sentarse en el aire y aparecer un libro forrado de un color morado oscuro y cuando este se lo mostro pudo observar un pequeño corazón negro en el centro no pensaba que ese libro fuera real pero al parecer, era el libro más antiguo que guardaba millones de secretos del amor incluso había escuchado rumores que este podía encontrar a tu otra mitad

**-Eso es…-**

**-¿El libro mágico del amor? Si lo es, al parecer has escuchado de el- **claro el mismo le había contado sobre aquella "leyenda"

**-No creo que sea, se supone que esta resguardado en donde nadie lo buscaría en el mundo de la magia-**

**-Digamos que me lo encontré de coincidencia así que ¿Por qué no lees un poco? Tal vez te ayude a la revolución de tu cabeza-**

**-No es gracioso-**

**-Para mí lo es señor "intocable del amor"—**

Solo atrapo el libro antes de quedarse solo en su habitación, admitía que era tentador poder checar sus páginas pero tampoco estaba seguro estando ahí con su amigo, no quería mentirle pero tampoco quería abrumarlo con lo que le pasaba solo se preocupaba por el por lo cual decidiría salir un poco y tal vez tomar aire fresco para despejar las ideas que se le acumulaban en la cabeza

**-Chum Chum iré a caminar un rato para despejar la mente-**

**-¿Seguro que estarás bien?- **pregunta con un juego de té en la mano siempre era voluntario para tomar un poco con aquel elfo **–si estás enfermo es recomendable estar en cama-**

**-Lo estoy, además así aprovecho para traer suministros casi nos hemos quedado sin comida-**

**-Bueno no llegues tarde-**

**-No lo hare-**

Y así podía asegurar unos momentos de paz al menos aunque fueran escasez podría disfrutarlos mientras abría el libro solo para curiosear un poco no es que le interesara verdaderamente saber si eso era amor

…

**_"_****_Hay casos tan raros de seres mágicos que se enamoran de personas muy lejanas a su realidad pero que aun así parecen congeniar, mayormente estas suceden que los humanos cuando encuentran al indicado no corren ningún riesgo con ellos como antes se pensaba aunque no todos son muy bien correspondidos en cualquier caso lo que es peligroso son los celos de los seres mágicos ya que al ser superiores pueden tomar ventaja y terminar en una mala jugada donde pueden arriesgar a uno de sus verdaderos amores"_**

**-Tonterías- **se queja en bajo aun continuando leyendo la pagina inclusive balanceando sus pies en el aire, termino en el parque sentado en una banca solo porque ese libro de alguna forma lo atrapo **-¿Desde cuándo ah sucedido eso?-**

Siguió leyendo tan distraído en lo que se podía apreciar hasta que miro la pagina detenidamente ahora si llamándole la atención, había una pequeña historia comentada como leyenda y por esa vez le llego demasiada curiosidad por leer aquel relato de amor

"Hilo rojo del destino" una creencia que era de Asia, Oriental una combinación de mitología china y japonesa dejo a un lado lo que posiblemente era la explicación que venía antes de la historia

**_Hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa, quien tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mandó traer ante su presencia. Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordenó que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa. La bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevó hasta un mercado, en donde una pobre campesina con una bebé en los brazos ofrecía sus productos. Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invitó a ponerse de pie. Hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo: «Aquí termina tu hilo», pero al escuchar esto el emperador enfureció, creyendo que era una burla de la bruja, empujó a la campesina que aún llevaba a su pequeña bebé en brazos y la hizo caer, haciendo que la bebé se hiciera una gran herida en la frente, ordenó a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza. Muchos años después, llegó el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso. Aceptó y llegó el día de la boda. Y en el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entró al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente… Al levantárselo, vio que ese hermoso rostro tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente._**

Tardo un rato repasándolo con tranquilidad y al fin cuando acabo se digno a leer la explicación, su sorpresa fue inmensa al descubrir que este hilo era irrompible no importaba si este se llegaba a tensar o olvidar pero jamás se podría romper así era por el resto de cualquier vida. Suspiro pesadamente antes de por primera vez despejar la vista de su libro e cerrarlo para llevárselo cargando en un abrazo a la tienda necesitaba pensar un poco

**-¿Cómo uno puede estar tan seguro de encontrarlo?- **decía en bajo como si alguien lo escuchara

**-Soy el libro mágico del amor ¿Quién mas crees que te va ayudar?-**

Miro hacia sus brazos encontrándose con aquel libro tomar un rostro delicado al parecer de una mujer, mientras lo obligaba abrir sus manos para ya no estar en ese agarre

**-¿Debería sorprenderme por esto?- **dice alzando una ceja cumpliendo aquel capricho tomándolo como si fuera su libro de magia **–Entonces ¿dices que puedes ayudarme en el tema?-**

**-Podría ayudarte a encontrar al dueño del otro extremo de tu hilo pero solo hay una condición-**

**-¿Cuál es?-**

**-No te aseguro que acaben en un final juntos…-**

**-Pero en la historia acabaron tal y como lo había dicho la bruja-**

**-Si lo sé pero las cosas cambian con el tiempo además de que no siempre terminan los que si están destinados, solo aseguro que esa persona te puede hacer feliz y es la única con la que realmente será feliz en una relación ¿te quisieras arriesgar?-**

Tuvo que pensarlo un poco, podía saber quién era su otra mitad y deshacerse la idea de que el pelirrojo solo era un capricho de su cabeza pero también podría ser que él era a quien en verdad amaba, prefirió aguardar poco a poco no se arriesgaría sin siquiera escuchar las opiniones de su cabeza

**-Podrías decirme como es solo su actitud- **dijo con voz calmada **–prefiero no apostar todo a un sentimiento que es nuevo para mí-**

**-Es todo lo contrario a ti en algunas cosas, es amigable, demasiado dulce pero aun así no te podrá empalagar, alguien honesto- **honesto definición de hombre, eso no acabaría bien pero prefirió no interrumpirla **–divertido pero es realmente sensible, es algo solitario y temeroso de perder ah alguien más que ama. Eso es lo que te voy a decir –**

**-Es un chico ¿verdad?- **solo quería asegurarse de haber escuchado bien

**-No todos los príncipes buscan princesas así que si, no te mentiré-**

**-¿Podrías contarme más de el?-**

**-Podría pero creo que es suficiente presión sentimental para ti lo puedo sentir, ¿Qué tal si lees un poco más del tema y mañana seguimos hablando?-**

**-Eres más amable que mi Necronomicon- **burla en bajo antes de asentir **–eres buena con las palabras-**

**-No, solo buena con los sentimientos-**

Y así con una dulce despedida desapareció aquel libro, cuando al fin pareció que estaba en paz consigo mismo pudo continuar con su dia con normalidad aun cuando volviera a casa con las compras no podía evitar mirar al elfo con cierta molestia falsa pues bien le había dado algo que recapacitar incluso asi parecía poder calmarse por un momento con sus sentimientos

Tal vez una opinión femenina era lo que necesitaba ya que era la que parecía que juzgaría menos su decisión amorosa…

Y ahora que recordaba la descripción del otro con la suya parecía ser que sería un sabor agridulce… un nuevo sabor que probablemente tal vez podía intentar probar


	5. Encuesta al corazón

**_Si pudiera encuestar a su corazón entraría en razón con las respuestas, se daría cuenta de que sucede algo entre ellos dos, que con tan solo preguntarle ¿Te has enamorado? Le diría aquel sí que podía ser lo que más temía, pero también podía ser aquella respuesta tan soñada._**

**_Si pudiera encuestar a su corazón se daría cuenta de que realmente lo ama_**

* * *

**E**n la mañana siguiente donde la alarma lo despertaba pudo divisar su habitación era como si hubiera dormido días por el simple hecho de que había logrado tener un momento de paz con el mismo que no necesitaba ayuda alguna pero las ideas aun lo abrumaban ¿Lo quería en verdad? Debía asegurar de que era el después de todo no era la única persona en el mundo, aunque bien podía seguir en la etapa de negación, se levanto estirándose mirando a su alrededor era raro estar feliz en ese momento.

Se vistió de la manera más rápida antes de ponerse a pensar ¿Dónde estaba aquel libro de amor? Deseaba seguir leyendo su contenido, seguir hablando con ella y seguir conociendo a su amor desconocido que lo estaba matando por dentro, y tal como si un genio o un hechicero lo hubiera escuchado en sus manos volvió aparecer aquel libro mágico en sus manos.

**-¿Volviste a leerme la cabeza?- **pregunta acomodándose la mochila

**-No es necesario, prometí seguir ayudándote aquí me tienes ¿No piensas despertar a tu compañero adorable?-**

**-¿Chum Chum?- **pregunta mirando a su compañero rodando los ojos divertido **–tiene mal de sueño, es muy difícil levantarlo así que prefiero dejarlo dormir-**

**-¿Sabes? Son el mejor ejemplo de hermandad que guardo entre mis páginas-**

**-Pero no somos hermanos- **dice caminando a la cocina para comer algo antes de retirarse inclusive aun más temprano **-¿Por qué dices eso?-**

**-Porque lo son, necesariamente no debe ser de sangre después de todo los amigos es la familia que puedes escoger-**

Tenía razón, era muy sabia que tal vez debería aceptar que no todo lo que sabía estuviera bien al menos en las cosas que tenían que ver con los sentimientos, suspiro resignado debía encuestar a su corazón junto aquel libro para averiguar por qué se enamoro

**-¿Debería olvidar todo lo que creo sobre el amor y los sentimientos?- **pregunta serio mientras la deja en la mesa

**-No todo, solo es aprender y ver donde te equivocas- **dice de manera dulce

**-O aceptar de una vez por todas de que estas perdidamente enamorado-**

Ese elfo parecía ser su sombra aunque bien sabía que era preocupación, se preparo un desayuno simple: cereal, leche con algo de azúcar. Sabía que no era sano pero tenía una tendencia rara de comer cosas que no eran muy buenas para la salud; olvidando su desayuno iba a decirle algo al elfo pero por supuesto le habían ganado en la palabra o más bien la conversación-

**-Scrivere(*) ¿Qué tal te han tratado los años?-**

**-Digamos que soy tutor legal de Fanboy y Chum Chum ¿Qué tal tu paciente?-**

**-Bien, debo decir que le ah gustado tu aportación-**

**-Claro las palabras se me dan e la investigación sobre todo lo que tenga que ver en literatura, no por eso soy un elfo escribano-**

Solo estaba entre ellos dos sin entender mientras desayunaba en paz aunque antes de ir a la escuela no quería más dudas en su cabeza, cuando se sintió lleno retiro el plato para mirar primeramente a su elfo

**-¿Se conocen?- **no se le ocurrió una pregunta más obvia

**-Sí, fui yo uno de los millones de escritores- **ahora entendía por qué consiguió ese libro **–en teoría yo soy uno de los primeros autores se podría decir quien empezó todo eso- **también eso le explicaba su interés en el tema

**-Lástima que no ah encontrado otra pareja, era tan cursi enamorado- **le hace burla el libro de manera inocente **–tantas cosas que escribió cuando estaba enamorado-**

**-¿En serio? No sería tan mala idea leerlas- **sigue el juego con toda la intención de molestar **–Por cierto ¿Scrivere es tu nombre?-**

**-Sí aunque no soy de que me llamen por mi nombre, y ni se te ocurra leer eso o juro que me vengare de ti Fanboy-**

**-Como digas así ya estaríamos a mano-**

**-¿Y si mejor te apuras para ir a la escuela?-**

Había ganado lo sabía, tomo sus cosas y se llevo el libro en la mano, aun era temprano e por primera vez no deseo usar su magia para teletransportarse ahora tenía más ganas de caminar para seguir leyendo, para descubrir más cosas que el tal vez no sabía o que simplemente jamás quiso aprender, solo tal vez considerada darse una oportunidad en el amor después de todo siempre hay una 1° vez para lo que fuera

…

**_"_****_Todo mundo tiene miedo a enamorarse, no solo por no saber cómo ocurrieron esas emociones sino porque tienes miedo a que nada pase o que simplemente jamás llegue al final que deseaste, pero ¿Qué más da? De los errores del corazón se aprende incluso puedes llegar a sorprenderte al intentar ya que puedes encontrar al amor de tu vida solo es cuestión de hacerle una encuesta a tu corazón y preguntarle principalmente ¿Qué debe tener él/ella para cautivarte sin que te lastime?, te sorprendería la respuesta que te daría después de todo de alguna forma solo hace que sea más fuerte para poder ser tan dulce con la verdadera persona que ames. Pero recuerda, jamás niegues lo que pasa o perderás una oportunidad bastante grande"_**

**_-Scrivere_**

Solo era curiosidad lo que hacía, curiosidad de leer bastantes obras de su elfo que lo dejaban impactado, no le sorprendía que escribiera también pero de alguna forma parecía dedicada a el aunque posiblemente estaba alucinando bastante, pagina tras pagina no se podía despegar de aquel libro que rara vez le interrumpía la lectura para que no se estrellara contra algo; sonreía o ponía un gesto molesto –incluso confuso- depende de lo que fuera leyendo ya que todo no era igual podía ser el mismo tema pero diferentes puntos de vista.

Y al fin cuando despejo su mirada se derrumbo unos instantes, literalmente ya que se había caído al chocar con un pelirrojo al que ya detectaba muy bien aunque al menos no fue el único que termino en el suelo, tomo el libro mirándola con cierta seriedad se supone que era quien le avisaba lo que estaba frente suyo

**-Lo siento Fanboy- **escucha disculparse mientras se levanta **-¿Te encuentras bien?-**

Miro como una mano le ofrecía ayuda, la tomo de mala gana levantándose y sacudiéndose cuando escucho la pregunta fue cuando soltó aire, debía ser menos brusco con alguien de que ya sospechaba desde ayer que era el

**-La caída no fue grave así que no te preocupes- **intenta ser lo más gentil posible aunque le cuesta bastante

**-No me refería a eso- **lo ve hacer un puchero, se le hace adorable no lo puede evitar **–me refiero a lo de ayer-**

Si él se refería ah algo no estaba enterado o más bien no había entendido a lo que se refería, alzo una ceja esperando una respuesta pero al parecer él era quien debía darla

**-¿De qué hablas?- **dice completamente ingenuo no entendía a lo que se refería con ayer

Vio hacer una sonrisa boba, una sonrisa que podía incluso derretirle el corazón a cualquiera **–Eres algo olvidadizo, a lo que me refiero es ¿Por qué te fuiste ayer?-**

**-Ah eso…- **claro que no le diría que se había ido por que le empezaba a provocar algo **–me sentía un poco mal pero nada que medio día de descanso no pueda solucionar-**

**-¿Estás bien? Sé que no llevo mucho aquí pero me resulto extraño no verte ahí quejándote de la poca inteligencia de los demás o leyendo tu libro ese- **con tan poco verse y era de las personas que más sabía su manera de ser en clases** -y bueno me preocupe un poco-**

Podía sentir su rostro arder levemente, su corazón latir y seguramente la pequeña vocecilla del libro diciendo un "aww" que era inevitable ante la actitud del otro, tomo aire disimuladamente aunque ni siquiera lo podía sentir; ¡se estaba hiperventilando! Apenas y logro hacer una sonrisa que no pareciera un rubor pero la elimino unos segundos después

**-Estoy bien, solo era un poco de estrés por el proyecto en el que seguramente obtuve un 0- **de alguna forma le resultaba más fácil esquivarle el tema ahorrándose esos gestos que le hacían sentir un cosquilleo

**-Oh hablando del proyecto sacaste 10, se que no tuvimos tiempo de hacerlo así que cuando desperté más temprano de lo usual lo puse hacer ya que parecía ser muy importante para ti eso-**

Era suficiente su cara ya estaba de un hermoso tono rojizo posado en sus mejillas consumiéndolo poco a poco hirviendo, su respiración acelerado y los latidos del corazón aumentando de forma involuntaria ¿en verdad había hecho eso por él? Y tanto que pensaba que sería como los demás: alguien que trabaja por su cuenta. Oh en estos casos los que preferían hacer nada

Aunque era de cobardes huir cuando escucho el timbre se despidió de el como si le urgiera llegar a clases solo disimulando que debía estudiar más, aunque su libro parecía disgustado un poco con esa idea claro la entendía, seguía huyendo del amor pero era más fácil que seguir ahí

**-Anda dilo tu cara me está matando o más bien portada- **le dice al libro una vez que estuvo en su lugar, no parecía nada contenta con su última acción

**-¿Qué fue eso? Ni un gracias le diste al pobre chico, eh tan dulce que fue contigo-**

**-En primera por su culpa no hicimos el proyecto y tuve que aguantarme en una limosina en todos los lugares de juegos que no disfruto- **otra vez, la misma discusión donde seguiría negándolo todo

**-¿Y? después de todo hizo el trabajo solo porque parecía que lo necesitabas ¿Por qué sigues en negación?- **no levanto la voz en ningún momento, sabía que lo trataba de comprender

**-Yo…no lo sé, creo que simplemente no quiero aceptar que me pasa algo cuando estoy con el-**

Si fuera necesario gritaría de la frustración, el libro entendía bien era el primer amor del chico y no era fácil aceptar que fuera la de un hombre el primer enamoramiento real –en el caso de los hombres- hablaría con el pero sabía que era mejor que afrentara la realidad. Despareció dejándolo solo con una idea en su cabeza

**-¡Kyle!- **grita apareciendo en sus manos, sonriéndole de manera dulce **–con que aquí estabas superhéroe-**

**-Eh ¿Hola?- **pregunta dándole vueltas mientras sonreía **–tienes bonita portada-**

**-Gracias me alagas pero no vine para recibir halagos- **dice en forma no hiriente mientras visualiza el chico **-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-**

**-¡Claro! Todo sea para ayudar a un libro parlante- **dice en broma aun así asintiendo

**-Veo que eres un buen amigo de Fanboy…-** sabía que era mejor que el amor llegara solo pero a ese paso aquel chico de cabellera negra negaría todo hasta el fin de los tiempos **–así que en clases sin hacer mucho escándalo hablas con él, te aseguro que le harás sonreír-**

**-¿Tú crees que pueda hacer sonreír a Fanboy?- **

Vio sus ojos brillar, y una sonrisa aparecer mostrando levemente los dientes, justamente era el ese chico tenía un "no sé qué" que hacía que estuviera emparejado con alguien tan diferente como Fanboy lo sabía de esos amores irreales que parecían imposibles eran los que más le gustaban

**-Si lo creo, pero anda que han dado el toque y los demás de seguro han ingresado al aula y tu aquí platicando conmigo se te hará más tarde-**

**-Perdón ya voy-**

Fue así que esbozo una sonrisa antes de desaparecer de aquel pelirrojo quien era nada más y menos que el destino de su "lector" al menos uno de los tantos que había tenido y quería asegurarse de que se diera cuenta de ello

**-Pov Kyle-**

Entro al salón casi de los últimos en llegar por estar hablando con un libro parlante debería resultarle raro pero no era así incluso le pareció divertido ¡le había dado algo que hacer! Aunque el se había ofrecido ayudar después de todo debía serlo por su amigo, uno de los mejores aun cuando lo conociera poco. Se sentó detrás de el planeando como poder hablarle sin que el maestro se diera cuenta hasta que se le ocurrió una idea: un papel.

**_"_****_Ey Fanboy ¿Por qué la cara larga?"_**escribió en el papel antes de pasárselo aventándolo aun lado de su cuaderno

Por un momento creyó que sería ignorado ya que Fanboy lo había visto y dejado ahí, sentía que lo ignoraría y eso le dolió pero ¿Por qué? Después de toda la mayoría hacia eso pero con él era un poco más doloroso hasta que un pequeño papelito lo volvió a la realidad

**"****Con un libro desaparecido, una clase aburrida, y un chico que al parecer quiere charlar desde que llego así que lo normal ¿y tú?**

Hizo una sonrisa antes de reír levemente en bajo, agarro una pluma y con su buena ortografía y su letra parecida a la de una chica le contesto

**_"_****_Solo aquí molestando como tú dices, es que me da la curiosidad no te conozco bien y se tu rutina de la escuela" _**

**"****Bueno en eso tienes razón ¿Qué quisieras conocer de mi? Así intento entretenerme con algo y no quedarme dormido con la clase"**

**_"_****_Ehm no se ¿Cuántos años tienes? Aquí todo mundo para ser de diferentes edades" _**no sabía ni siquiera preguntar y eso le vino al azar

**"****Yo tengo 13 años la mayoría son de 13 o 14 ¿y tú? Me pareces menor"**

**"****Yo tengo 15 años Fanboy, soy mayor que tu" **no pudo evitar dibujar una cara que al parecer le sacaba la lengua

**"****Tan grande y te comportas como menor ¿seguro? Bueno existen esos casos raros de niñez"**

**"****También de madurez te comportas mas como adulto que como niño"**

**"****Cierto, bueno ¿Qué más quiere saber el intento de superhéroe?"**

No sabía que escribirle, no quería llenarlo de preguntas y que luego se fastidiara así que prefirió preguntar cosas sin importancia para luego ponerle una solicitud inocente

**_"_****_Ehm cosas yo que sé ¿Qué te gusta? Y qué tal si continuamos nuestra charla en el almuerzo claro que si quieres que almorcemos juntos"_**

La respuesta tardo un poco más que la primera vez tal vez ya había pedido mucho, se sintió algo mal por ello y cuando se iba disculpar recibió el papel en sus manos pudiendo ver aquellos ojos verdes que de alguna forma lo sonrojaron aunque claro no se pudo dar cuenta

**"****Me gusta el pan tostado con mostaza, me gusta estudiar, me gusta practicar magia, leer, escribir aunque no soy muy bueno en ello, y molestar a mi elfo escribano" **no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada con eso **"bueno…como sea da lo mismo" **sonrió para sus adentros, eso era un sí **"Y dime ¿a ti que te gusta Kyle?"**

**_"_****_Me gustan las frambuesas, jugar, leer comics, ver televisión, hacer travesuras, jugar con muñecos de acción todo lo que incluya la imaginación" _**pensaba en que mas podría agregar **"y ¿tu quieres preguntarme algo?"**

**"****Tal vez si, tal vez no ¿Por qué no lo descubre en el almuerzo? Solo una duda ¿Por qué no te quitas ese disfraz?"**

**_"_****_Oculto mi identidad secreta, nadie sabrá como soy…"_** le puso algo de misterio a esa respuesta

**"****Lastima pero algún día se revelara y juro que estaré ahí para verla, por cierto tienes unas simpáticas pecas que oculta ese antifaz; no podre responderte ya que no hay espacio y debo al menos poner atención un rato"**

Se sonrojo sintiendo unas cosquillas en su estomago cuando menciono sus pecas, no supo describir por qué sintió aquello con ese alago pero sentía que en la palabra "simpáticas" ocultaba algo más que no descubriría hasta la hora del almuerzo…

**-Fin del Pov-**

Fanboy ahora encuestaba a su corazón ¿Por qué tanto interés en el chico? Podía ser cortante como lo era con los demás pero con el no podía, el solo no podía responder de la forma más corta incluso ignorarlo pero no pudo hacerlo, incluso descubrió cosas sobre él. Miro al frente intentando prestar atención aunque era inútil solo se podía repetir la misma pregunta mentalmente

"¿Crees que sea él quien te vaya a cuidar sin lastimarte?"

Sabía que la respuesta era obvia, pero solo quería asegurarse; podría explotar tal vez no solo sabia que aprovecharía el almuerzo para cuestionar a Kyle y a su corazón

Estaba tan seguro que si cuestionaba ambos encontraría la respuesta, aquella respuesta que tal vez podía temer escuchar

* * *

_**(*) Scrivere: Significa escribir en italiano pero me gusto como suena como nombre**_

_**Bueno, bueno al fin me aparezco ah actualizar les juro que hubiera escrito ayer o hoy en la mañana pero no pude por dos razones**_

_**-Jueves 5 de Junio: Me dio un **__**bajón**__**de **__**azúcar**__**o **__**presión**__**en la escuela -no soy diabetica- y me puse mal y me la pase en el hospital y todo eso **__**después**__**sentí**__**mi cuerpo a punto de desfallecer en la noche**_

_**-Viernes 6 de Junio: **__**Desperté**__**con el cuerpo adolorido casi no me **__**podía**__**mover, termine faltando a clases y siendo llevada al hospital para que me **__**dijeran**__**que estoy con **__**infección**__**por **__**parásitos**__**y sabe que del crecimiento**_

_**¿Saben que cruel es no comer **__**chucherías**__**y tomar solamente agua? esta sufriendo su escritora TT-TT pero no sera por siempre espero**_

_**Bueno olvidando mis penas -ya van 4 veces que termino en un hospital este año- les quiero desear bonitas lecturas~ y que tal vez haga otro fic de esta pareja con el mismo universo alterno -no se nota que le gusta un Kyle adorkable y un Fanboy maduro pero necio en el amor e-e-**_

_Y para quien no entienda las indirectas me enamore de este universo alterno u.u es raro que me enamore de algo mio xD_


	6. El es mío

**_Aun cuando no admitiera totalmente su amor no podía evitar encelarlo, no podía evitar molestarse al ver como se le acercaba a Kyle. Tenía tanta ganas de gritar "El es mío" pero no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo, el no era un premio, ni siquiera su pareja, pero si su amor sincero. No era ningún tonto como para no notar que Sigmund quería algo más que una amistad con su pelirrojo_**

**_"_****_El es mío" podía escuchar claramente a su corazón reclamándolo como suyo_**

* * *

**E**l almuerzo por primera vez sin Chum Chum, pero que mas daba su corazón estaba impaciente por hablar con el otro, era un dolor punzante en su pecho imaginar que estaría un rato con él un rato en el que al menos podía considerarse privado, no podía evitar sonreír como bobo; maldecía a ese libro que le había hecho abrir los ojos, tal vez era mejor dejarse ganar por el amor después de todo ¿Qué perdía? Solo una oportunidad de las millones que se podrían considerar después de todo hay una infinidad de formas para conquistar ah alguien o en su caso aceptar que estaba algo emocionado por estar cerca de el por poder verlo por simplemente tenerlo a su lado. No, debía seguir pensando, no se dejaría persuadir por el amor tan rápido después de todo se debía asegurar que su destino no acabara mal.

Tomo aire, aun sin borrar esa sonrisa que solo aumento al verlo ponerse a un lado de el, parecía tener una cara decepcionada hubiera preguntado la razón, pero solo escucho el estomago de su compañero y un pequeño sonrojo que apareció en aquella piel totalmente pálida, no pudo evitar soltar una risa baja.

**-N-no es gracioso, no parece a ver comida comestible y no desayune- **ve como hace un puchero con su labio inferior mientras se cruzaba de brazos, dios sabia que lucía adorable

**-Es la cafetería aquí nada es comestible- **hace burla sacando su varita con cautela para que no la viera **–Y dime ¿Qué te gustaría comer? Solo es curiosidad-**

**-Oh me encantaría un flan de frambuesa- **dice con cara de hambre antes de que su estomago vuelva a rugir y se apene **–ah p-perdón- **dice con un leve sonrojo mientras juega con sus manos **–y a ti ¿Qué te gustaría comer?-**

**-Mi pan tostado con mostaza- **dice mientras empieza agitar su varita **–Ey ¿Qué es eso a lado tuyo?-**

**-¿Qué?-**

Agradeció que callera en la trampa y cuando volteo a donde no había nada conjuro las palabras apareciendo las dos comidas, pudo hacerlo más evidente pero por algo quiso darle la sorpresa a Kyle de darle un almuerzo que quisiera, ahora que lo pensaba le alegraba que ni su amigo ni su elfo ni siquiera el libro estuvieran ahí ya se los imaginaba burlándose de forma inocente

**-Yo no veo nada- **dice iluso antes de voltear frente a él y ver aquel flan con frambuesa una de sus debilidades **-¿E-eso es?-**

Asintió levemente regalándole una sonrisa, haciendo que reconociera lo que había hecho haciendo que se hundiera en hombros desviando la mirada, era un detalle para un amigo ¿no? Solo eso, nada más aunque ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia al asunto?

**-Sorpresa- **finge una voz animada antes de comer su almuerzo **–justo lo que querías que coincidencia-**

Solo escucho una risa baja antes de que sintiera aquel abrazo que duro escasos minutos **–gracias- **pudo escuchar por parte del pelirrojo quien apenas pudo decir audible

Se sintió un poco nervioso por el abrazo hasta que al fin fue soltado pudo volver a sentir su corazón el cual se había parado por el nerviosismo, miro a su compañero intentando no sonreírle, algo que simplemente no pudo hacer ya que le sonreía de manera dulce, ladeo la cabeza reincorporándose a la realidad

**-Sí, no hay de que- **le dice de forma amistosa raro en el

**-Pov Kyle-**

Lo miro extrañado, por alguna razón su compañía no era la misma sino mas cálida, lo miro por unos segundos intentando adivinar que era lo que ocultaba pero sus ojos resultaban ser hipnotistas que hacían olvidar lo que pensabas. Parpadeo un par de veces se había quedado mirándolo y se sentía extraño pero de una manera que era cómoda

**-Fanboy ¿quieres probar un poco?- **le dice de manera dulce ofreciéndole un poco de flan

**-¿Eh? Uhm bueno nunca eh probado un flan de frambuesa asi que si-**

**-¿Hablas enserio?- **dice de manera extrañada antes de tomar una rebanada y acercarse a él **–bueno pruébalo, prometo que te encantara-**

Tal vez fue una reacción involuntaria suya el hacer eso, el darle de comer a Fanboy de una manera que quedaran tan cerca que podía sentir su reparación, se quedo mirándolo sintiendo algo cálido recorrerle la sangre una sensación que jamás había sentido. Se separo cuando sintió su cara arder mirando a otro lado

**-Fin del Pov-**

Se quedo mirando a Kyle de manera sorprendida con un corazón que latía con fuerza ¿en verdad había pasado eso? Al parecer sí, no era un sueño estaba despierto, no pudo evitar reír de la nada ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Estaba totalmente nervioso antes de tomar una rebanada de aquel flan de frambuesa que le pertenecía al pelirrojo

**-Si no vas a seguir comiendo tú flan creo que me lo puedo acabar yo- **dijo como si en verdad estuviera dispuesto a comerlo

**-Eh ¡no¡ es mi…-** no pudo hablar ya que sintió algo que invadió su boca, algo de sabor dulce

**-Creo que ya estamos a mano- **le dice Fanboy divertido siguiendo comiendo sus tostadas con mostaza

Juraría que no estaba siendo él, juraría que no entendía la razón de jugar como si fuera un niño pequeño con el pero le gustaba, extrañamente le gustaba aquello pero no le dio más importancia ya que los dos parecían ponerse de acuerdo para jugar con su comida entre ellos. Fanboy lo presentía se estaban acercando entre ellos como si fuera inevitable como si todo eso ya estuviera decidido solo simplemente, se sentía más cerca de el

…

Además de jugar como dos infantiles, intentaron conocerse mejor saber del otro claro que las preguntas no eran tan intimas y las respuestas llegaban a ser graciosas o algo fuera de lugar como si no hubiera seriedad solo una excusa mas para hablarse

**-Te juro que tienes más apariencia de mujer sin ofender, es que te quedaría usar vestido- **le comenta Fanboy de manera divertida

**-Lo tendré en cuenta mientras el vestido no sea verde por mi estará bien- **dice de broma de forma inocente ante todo** –tu me pareces alguien como para ser maestro, te queda bien la pinta de hombre reservado ante los demás-**

**-Bueno tal vez lo considere aunque no me veo detrás de un escritorio atendiendo a niños o adolescentes-**

Ambos rieron nadie entendió el porqué, ni siquiera entendían la razón por la cual Fanboy estaba hablando con el chico nuevo simplemente era extraño pero ignorando eso los dos chicos parecían disfrutar su momento juntos ignorando alrededor hasta que la pequeña campana sonó indicando que era hora de volver a clases

**-Podemos seguir hablando en clase si quieres- **dice Kyle de forma tierna mientras se encaminaba al salón

**-Si hacemos el método del pequeño papel pueda ser que acepte- **lo sigue al mismo ritmo de caminar llegando a ponerse a su lado **-Oyes…-**

**-¿Si?- **lo vio detenerse para que sus miradas se encontraran

**-Solo que bueno, viendo que no eh te dado una bienvenida al lugar- **se empezó a sobar el cuello para relajar su nerviosismo **–pues pensaba que podría llevarte a casa…-**

**-Me gustaría pero Sigmund me llevara, tiene el día libre en el set y dijo que quería hablar conmigo-**

Sintió su corazón hacerse añicos mientras sentía la sangre hervir, ahora odiaba más que nunca a ese chico de cabello blanco era como si le hubieran dado un golpe bajo que lo hubiera dejado noqueado pero…

**-Aunque no creo que le importe si me acompañas así que ¿no te molestaría ir con el también?-**

La idea era inaceptable completamente, pero había algo que le pedía a gritos que aceptara, suspiro pesadamente antes de fingir una sonrisa, una sonrisa que ocultaba las ganas de golpear a Sigmund

**-Si a él no le molesta no me importaría también acompañarte-**

Una sonrisa recibió por parte de este, antes de darle la espalda y dejarlo ahí parado llamándolo para que caminara y lo siguiera al salón pero estaba estático recordando aquella sonrisa que juraba que era una dedicada para el

"¿Qué es lo que realmente sentía?" si era amor, debía ser bastante como para soportar aquel chico que tanto odiaba solo por una persona

…

Las clases parecían ser eternas para Fanboy tenía que dejarse las cosas en claro, ya era suficiente negación por los días, ya estaba cansado de negarlo, solo suspiro estaba harto no lo soportaba, su corazón estaba a punto de gritar que lo revelara pero claro ese no era el día ni el momento tal vez mañana volver a pasar un rato a solas como hoy pero en esta ocasión donde di tuvieran un final solos lejos de la escuela

**_"_****_Deja de estar dormido en clases y escucha o más bien lee lo que te escribo" _**se imagino la voz de Kyle a leerlo sentía como si Chum Chum lo hubiera regañado lo que le causa más gracia

**"****Vale, no me regañes madre no es mi culpa que el señor Mufflin hable del origen de las bacterias, tal vez me guste estudiar pero este tema me está matando"**

Pudo escuchar una risa detrás de el hasta que seso para no ser descubierto, miro disimuladamente hacia atrás encontrándose a un chico que escribía de forma fina que no parecía ser de un hombre lo que le causaba risa

**_"_****_¿Te causo tanta risa o me perdí de un chiste "señor seriedad"?_**

**"****Eh vamos no quise herir tus sentimientos Kyle, solo tu escritura me sorprende"**

**_"_****_Perdón por no hacerla inentendible como si fuera jeroglíficos" _**por alguna razón él le sacaba una sonrisa

**"****Si quieres dejo de escribirte para no herirte el orgullo "señorita" como caballero no debería ofenderla"**

**_"_****_¿Debería agradecer que sea amable conmigo señor Fanboy? Soy una señorita debería tener más respeto ante mi"_**

No pudo evitar reír a carcajadas en alto al menos ya era hora de irse por lo cual no le preocupo mucho el escándalo que había provocado aunque si había sido raro que riera con tanta fuerza que sentía que se quedaría sin aire, su compañero lo miro extrañado pero bueno después de todo el se estaba haciendo extraño o simplemente aprendió a relajarse un poco

**-Chum Chum llegare posiblemente tarde a casa-**

**-Si gracias por avisar esta vez, suerte con Kyle-**

Se sonrojo hasta las orejas agradecía que él fuera el único que lo viera **-¿Cómo sabes eso?-**

**-El elfo escribano me lo ****contó****cuando me desperté, tranquilo si te hace feliz por mi está bien que pases tiempo con el-**

Adoraba a su casi hermano, era el único que parecía no querer molestar con el tema y aun así apoyarlo **–Gracias intentare llegar temprano-**

**-Solo no vayas a meterte en problemas-**

**-Lo intentare- **dice despidiéndose con sus cosas a la mano retirándose a toda velocidad hacia fuera intentando alcanzar al pelirrojo quien al parecer se le había adelantado

…

La escena no era de las mejores, sintió algo que le retorcía sus órganos casi haciéndolo gritar, pero ese grito no era de dolor si no de enojo ya que sentía como si alguien se lo provocara: Sigmund. No era que tan solo verlo pudiera mostrarle que lo detestaba pero el ya había superado el límite, estaba muy cerca de Kyle lo veía bien no era ningún tonto, esa forma de abrazarlo no era normal ¿Desde cuándo un amigo te abraza por la cadera para que la cercanía sea mejor? Ninguno que el sepa, deseaba poder gritar que se alejara de el pero no tenía ningún derecho después de todo solo eran amigos todos los de ahí, al menos cuando se relacionaban con Kyle

**-No es que quiera interrumpir la escena- **aunque era todo lo contrario en verdad tenía ganas de cruzarse entre los dos para separarlos **–solo es algo incomodo todo ese afecto "amistoso"- **que por supuesto sabía que no lo era

-**Ah Fanboy no me esperaba tu presencia…-** dice soltando al otro un poco irritado en su opinión no lucia contento con que interrumpiera

***Y a mí me molesta la tuya* **pensó antes de acercarse a quien parecer era mayor que el y apoyarse en su hombro **–Bueno debo cuidar a mi compañero de clases y ver como agradecerle lo del proyecto-**

**-Ya veo- **al parecer no le agradaba nada a Sigmund que estuviera tan cerca de su "mejor amigo" **–eh de suponer que te ah invitado al paseo de limosina-**

**-Sí, quería que alguien le diera la bienvenida a la ciudad y bueno que mejor que uno de sus amigos de aquí-**

Mientras que ellos dos dejaban de hablar para mirarse de manera asesina existía un chico pálido de cabello pelirrojo que los observaba sin entender nada como en una película en otro idioma que no fuera el tuyo sin que estuviera subtitulado solo podías observar lo que pasaba mas no entender lo que sucedía. El chico solo abrió un poco la boca no le gustaba mucho interrumpir

**-Oigan si ya dejaron de saludarse ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado?- **dice intentando acabar con la presión que se sentía en la escena

**-Si- **solo se escuchaban los dos enemigos decir al unísono

**-¡Qué bien!- **Kyle era demasiado inocente para darse cuenta de la situación, solo dejo a esos dos solos para dirigirse aquella limosina blanca

En el aire surgieron esas dos miradas asesinas, ambos presentían que no estaban ahí para una "cita" de juegos ambos tenían algo en común: habían caído en los encantos de Kyle. Fanboy sabía que esa forma que Sigmund se le había acercado no era normal, no era algo que pudiera pasarse como una broma sino había algo que aquel actor escondía y sabía bien lo que era

**-Qué extraña forma de abrazar a tus amigos Sigmund- **dice en forma fría como si en verdad reclamara algo en esas palabras

**-Bueno el es especial Fanboy, bastante…- **escucha aquella respuesta que no ocultaba nada era inclusive más clara que el agua con ese molesto tono alemán

**-¿Qué tiene de especial? Solo es un chico cualquiera de la lista de tus amigos- **dice caminando a la limosina alentándose para llegar al menos ponerse entre el medio

**-Te sorprenderías al conocerlo bien-**

Era suficiente estaba seguro de que quería golpearlo, pero escucho la voz de aquel chico de que alguna forma lo lograba calmar, suspiro resignado Sigmund lucia como el solo que era un poco más notorio y sospechaba que este no tenía miedo de realmente de alguna forma decírselo al chico quien podía ser de los más ingenuo

No podía perderlo, pero tampoco podía reclamarlo no eran nada más que amigos no había ninguna relación más fuerte para que pudiera intervenir, quería gritar que el solo era suyo decirle a Sigmund "El es mío" y poder llevárselo lejos donde no pudiera perderlo

Pero no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo en ese instante, era hora de tomar una difícil decisión: Callarse y perderlo o contarle e arriesgarlo todo

Era hora de decidir si aceptar lo que sentía o que simplemente lo perdería, después de todo ¿Qué importaba si ganaba? ¿Qué importaba si perdía? Al parecer bastante porque estaba en juego quien posiblemente era su destino

* * *

_**Bueno bueno ¿recuerdan que en el resumen dice que principalmente es Fankyle? era por la **__**razón**__**de que sabia que **__**terminaría**__**metiendo Sigkyle -todos quieren con Kyle(?)- bueno desde el original me eh dado cuenta que Sigmund tiene un raro gusto solo por molestar a nuestro pelirrojo y en la serie me puso a pensar ¿sera acaso que siente algo pero lo oculta **__**molestándolo**__**? y siempre me doy un si xD**_

_**Oh cierto venia aclarar que Fanboy se esta metiendo en **__**líos**__**¡Ya dile de una maldita vez! oh esperen yo lo manejo **__**así**__**y me gusta hacerlo sufrir muajaja :D en fin **__**también**__**informo que el siguiente capitulo **__**estará**__**todo desde el punto de vista de Kyle pues por que se me antojo hacer mas escenas de mi niño adorado -sigue con su amor a su Kyle adorkable-**_

_**Eso es todo disfruten sus lecturas**_


	7. Extraños

**Extraños eso era lo que eran, ninguno de ellos parecían actuar normal era como si no los conociera, ese sentimiento era raro se sentía culpable de algo que no entendía ¿Qué era aquello que lo involucraba? No lo sabía pero estaba cerca de descubrirlo.**

**Extraños en eso se convirtieron sus dos amigos quienes parecía en ese momento no conocerlos después de todo ¿Cómo se descubre algo que para ti parece ser inexistente? Quería una explicación una que lo volviera a la realidad y los dejara de ver como un par de desconocidos.**

* * *

**-Pov Kyle-**

**H**abía pasado un incomodo momento un instante atrás al ver a sus dos amigos mirarse de una manera fría como si discutieran de algo que él no entendía, como siempre fue de guardar silencio en algo que no le incumbía –o al menos que no supiera- quedándose en silencio por mas minutos hasta que se le ocurrió hablar pidiendo un helado lo único que se le había ocurrido, cuando obtuvo un si por parte de los dos no pudo evitar soltar un "Que bien" que sabía que lo dijo de forma de agradecer pero sabía que algo pasaba.

Caminaba tranquilamente mirando un poco hacia atrás para verlos hablar, por supuesto que no podía escuchar lo que decían pero esa forma en que ambos se miraban provocaban terror ¿Por qué se sentía responsable de aquello? Era una sensación extraña que le recorría el cuerpo pero lo ignoro poniendo una sonrisa en el rostro: Nunca olvides sonreír. Recordó esas palabras que solo le traían nostalgia pero aun así parecía mostrar aquella felicidad aunque le costaba…como deseaba que su madre estuviera ahí de alguna forma ella le explicaría lo que pasara, suspiro negando las ideas del pasado ya debía acostumbrarse a su soledad, después de todo lleva mucho tiempo solo pero desde que Fanboy había llegado ese sentimiento poco a poco se desvanecía.

**-Tal vez me alegra conocer nuevos amigos- **dice intentando darse la esperanza de que no fuera nada malo

A punto de entrar aquella limosina ve a Fanboy acercarse enojado ¿Qué había pasado? Le preguntaría pero tal vez era mala idea simplemente no quería molestarlo, al menos esbozo una sonrisa oculta cuando este le ofreció que entrara primero al menos un gesto que parecía ser de un caballero llegando a recordar aquella platica que le saco una risa ahogada

**-Gracias- **dice en bajo como si le diera pena decir aquello

Recibió una leve sonrisa de respuesta una sonrisa que de alguna forma lo había hecho olvidar los pensamientos de soledad que de alguna forma a veces se acumulaba en su cabeza, entro ah aquella limosina blanca recorriéndose hasta la orilla y asomarse a la ventana aun cuando estas parecieran de color negro se podía ver claramente afuera el paisaje que se ubicaba enfrente de la escuela.

Un rato de silencio antes de que volteara aquella puerta que seguía abierta viendo como sus dos amigos discutían nuevamente pero en bajo como si no quisieran que se enterara, extraños se estaban volviendo para él, después de todo Sigmund era su mejor amigo no tenía nada que esconder ¿verdad? Eso era algo que no entendía hasta que al fin la discusión para y ve a Fanboy entrar desviando la mirada disimulando que no había visto nada aunque parecía a ver tensión en el aire y más cuando estuvieron los tres en el auto partiendo a quien sabe donde solo sabía que posiblemente seria un largo camino.

Silencio, solo era lo que surgía en el aire por lo cual prefirió seguir perdido mirando aquella ventana, no recuerda desde cuando sentía un silencio como aquel, ahora lo recordaba fue cuando por desgracia alguna sabia que se había quedado solo; literalmente, nadie vivía en aquella casa, no tenia hermanos y sus padres bueno habían pasado a mejor vida.

Melancolía, tristeza y soledad era lo que podía reflejar en una mirada que terminaba perdiéndose haya afuera imaginándose las cosas diferentes o al menos que las cosas cambiaran un poco, era por ello que odiaba cuando situaciones acababan así, haciéndolo recordar un poco al pasado una probada de los viejos años algo que simplemente era amargo

De alguna forma u otra vio por el reflejo de la ventana a sus dos compañeros quienes parecían simplemente estar callados como si no hubiera nada que comentar, no sabía por qué era ello hasta que unas pequeñas señas lo hicieron reaccionar, era Fanboy quien al parecer le hacía señas de sordo-mudos que por suerte alguna logro responder. Aprendió bastante para un futuro donde pudiera subsistir el solo

**"****Kyle ¿te sientes bien?"**

**"****Si solo que ¿Por qué se peleaban?" **hace las señas repasando las palabras en su mente intentando saber si eran las correctas para utilizar

**"****Kyle yo…"**

Posiblemente la conversación más corta y voluntaria que habían tenido ya que el auto freno de la nada frente a un viejo puesto de helados que hace mucho no visitaba, era la primera heladería donde había comido galletas de nieve o un helado con frambuesa ¿Cuánto llevaba sin ir ahí? Desde hace mucho Sigmund y el tenían la costumbre de ir ahí cuando las cosas resultaban mal o para celebrar algo aunque eran escasas veces inclusive era común que él fuera solo.

Antes de seguir en sus pensamientos despertó cuando Sigmund le abrió la puerta casi haciéndose que se cayera por suerte Fanboy de manera disimulada lo había detenido hubiera agradecido ello sino le hubiera dado un empujoncito para que saliera y pudiera ponerse de pie

**-¿Recuerdas este lugar?- **escucha aquella pregunta asintiendo

**-Frozen Brains****1****- **dice confirmando el lugar **–llevaba mucho tiempo sin venir- **nuevamente estaba nostálgico

**-Lo sé la última vez que venimos fue a los 10 años-**

Bastante años en teoría llevaban casi o más bien como 5 años sin verse y eso porque a veces se veían por periodos que duraban años, viejos recuerdos se le venían a la cabeza como si su vida pasara tras sus ojos dándose cuenta de una realidad que aun no aceptaba, aun cuando estuviera el alvino con él nunca se sentía como decirlo…acompañado simplemente ocultaba mejor su soledad ya que después de todo raramente se veían. Suspiro para sus adentros eso era algo deprimente

**-Recuerdo que te peleaste con el encargado del lugar porque no había chocolate derretido para tu galleta congelada-**

**-Oh chocolate, no es mi culpa que me hayan hecho adicto al chocolate blanco-**

Por algún motivo volver a ese lugar solo podía calmarlo al menos un rato quedándose ahí viendo el lugar, le había dicho que se adelantara solo para quedarse mirando el logo parecido a un Frosty helado congelado esos que en cualquier lugar se hacían famosos, solo cambiaban algunos rasgos después de todo eran de la misma compañía. Dejo por un momento esa sonrisa que había pasado a una que no reflejaba nada

**-¿Sucede algo héroe?-**

Ni siquiera se digno mirar a su lado después de todo ya identificaba aquella voz que le había hecho tal pregunta que naturalmente diría si y en el fondo gritaba un no que trataba de salir

**-Nada solo recordaba- **dice apenas soltando un suspiro hondo

**-Bueno si piensas recordar algo te recomendaría que no fuera algo que te ponga mal, se me hace raro verte a si-**

**-¿A si?- **pregunta mirándolo ya sin entender como era

**-Con el brillo de tus ojos, una sonrisa fuerte, una actitud de niño al que le han comprado un cachorrito ya sabes el tu feliz- **no pudo evitar reír con eso **–dime que no dije todo eso-**

**-Lo hiciste Fanboy- **sintió una sonrisa natural escapar para colocarse en su rostro, de alguna forma eso lo había animado **–ahora que me acuerdo ¿me dirías por que se estaban peleando?-**

Vio al otro hacer un suspiro enojado como si el tema no le agradase, intento decir que no era necesario pero el otro había interrumpido antes de que pudiera comentar algo

**-Veras se podría decir que el está un poco…- **lo miro dudar como si pensara como explicarle hasta que miro que al fin se había decidido contarle **–celoso-**

**-¿Celoso?- **Tal vez no había escuchado bien, ladeo la cabeza por supuesto que había escuchado bien, justamente la única palabra al final: celoso. **-¿De qué podría estar celoso?- **dice caminando para meterse al lugar acompañado de él quería esquivar el tema

**-Pues no sé, tal vez de nuestra amistad- **pudo ver en sus ojos que eso era una gran mentira **–parece que te quiere mucho como amigo- **otra mentira que escuchaba por parte de el

**-No eres muy bueno mintiendo pero fingiré creerte- **dice molestándolo antes de entrar al lugar viendo que no había cambiado nada, seguía con el tema clásico de la Antártida

**-No había conocido un lugar así pero admito que es interesante- **

Al menos habían alargado la charla antes de volver a callar y separarse era extraño que de alguna forma no le resultara tan raro lo que le había comentado Fanboy ya que si parecía que Sigmund estaba celoso…pero de que lo estaría después de todo eran mejores amigos eso no cambiaría en nada ¿o se trataba de otro tipo de celos? Quién diría que de alguna forma este se volvía un desconocido alguien que parecía no conocer que apenas descubriera como era el

Fanboy y Sigmund ahora en su definición los veía como un par de extraños que de casualidad apenas y podía tomarlo como conocidos, no actuaban como al menos los conocía a los dos por lo cual ya no sabía si aun eran ellos, pero pensó un poco recordando lo que Fanboy le había insinuado: Celos. ¿Sería verdad que su mejor amigo tenia celos? Además si eso fuera un si ¿de qué? Que el recuerde los celos solo se dan… no tal vez eso no era aunque viendo la forma en que Sigmund al salir lo había abrazado y acercarse demasiado a él con esa sonrisa extraña; miro a otro lado apoyando su mentón contra su mano ¿Cómo le decía que solo lo veía como un amigo? No quería que las cosas cambiaran pero el las había cambiado

**-Kyle, kyle- **solo escuchaba su nombre hasta que una zarandeada lo despertó del trance **-¿volviendo a dormir despierto?-**

Kyle no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, no es que no sintiera algo hacia Sigmund pero ese algo era simplemente amistad nada mas, solo podía ver como Fanboy estaba a un lado suyo con un rostro que demostraba aquella molestia que le provocaba aquella escena, le hubiera pedido ayuda en un grito ahogado si es que no supiera controlarse

**-L-lo siento- **se disculpa al menos dignándose a mirarlo **-¿ese es para mí?- **pregunta apuntando hacia el helado de frambuesa

**-Sí y quería informarte que tenía que irme al parecer producción tuvo un problema y yo debo arreglarlo- **miro como este parecía molesto para luego cambiar a una sonrisa juguetona **-¿quieres que te lleve a casa ahora?-**

**-C-como quieras- **no podía evitar ponerse nervioso y ahora más que nada que entendía sus intenciones podría llegar a ser inocente pero no tales extremos a llegar a la ignorancia

**-Bien solo una cosa-**

¿Se estaba acercando ah él? ¡Se estaba cercando demasiado a su rostro! Sintió congelarse en su lugar sin poder reaccionar no es que quisiera ser besado es que no sabía él porque quería hacer eso en un lugar público sentía su corazón parar, trago saliva duramente y al fin cuando despertaba de aquel trance vio una pequeña mano en la cara de Sigmund que lo alejara, miro a su para encontrarse un Fanboy quien parecía ya estar al límite de explotar, se hizo más atrás por miedo de que le callera encima o algo peor

**-¿Qué?- **pudo escuchar a su amigo preguntar antes de encontrarse a su contrincante**–estaba en un asunto mago que no te incumbe- **amenaza el chico en tono fastidiado

**-No me importa si no era momento de interrumpir solo quería que no fueras un depravado con malas intenciones- **escucha como este suelta fríamente incluso casi para erizarle la piel

**-Fanboy aléjate, se tus intenciones con él y déjame decirte que no puedes mencionar la diferencia de edades aquí-**

**-Pero si la de fuerza así que si no te vas llegaras a la producción con un ojo morado y sin dientes posiblemente despidiendo a la "estrella" del show-**

Nuevamente esas miradas que mataban a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlas, el estaba ahí sin saber que hacer solo podía mantener silencio viendo como entre ellos peleaban de una forma que terminaba haciendo que todo mundo se les quedara viendo a ellos dos

Hasta que por fin Fanboy libero a su enemigo de un empujón solo sabiendo que había ganado, vio como su mejor amigo se retiraba ahí fue donde recupero el aire que había perdido hace unos momentos

**-¿Estás bien?- **lo escucha preguntar solo asintiendo **-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-**

**-Si por favor- **dice extrañado sabiendo que Fanboy lo había defendido cuando no era necesario

Ambos se retiraron Kyle comiendo su helado en silencio tratando de acomodar las ideas de su cabeza, miro a su amigo con sigilosa antes de sentir su cara arder dándose cuenta que no le había agradecido la ayuda que le había otorgado para evitar aquella escena donde quería evitarse algo donde posiblemente se arrepentiría bastante

**-Gracias- **dijo en bajo solo para que el escuchara

**-Kyle no debes que agradecer, no quería que te pasara nada y en verdad no quería que te besara-**

**-Fanboy… ¿Por qué crees que sucedió eso?- **pregunta retomando una sonrisa nostálgica, a él ya le habia dicho que jamás tendría nada con nadie por miedo a perderlo y al parecer su amigo lo había traicionado **–lo que dijiste es verdad p-pero ¿solo era un juego, soy un juego?-**

**-¿Te gusta?- **negó con la cabeza al parecer por alguna razón Fanboy había sonreído ante ello **–no creo que seas un juego y si lo eres en este instante juro ir hasta el estudio y darle un buen golpe en la mandíbula y eso de suceder es porque eres tu-**

**-¿Ser yo es bueno?- **está confundido si eso le traería cosas buenas

**-Es excelente, eres tierno, adorable, amigable, divertido, un buen amigo siendo sinceros eres alguien diferente en pocas palabras y lo diferente es bueno- **se sonrojo demasiado al escuchar lo que le había dicho **–y estoy seguro que escondes mas debajo de tu actitud-**

Suspiro aun teniendo ese rojo carmesí adornando sus mejillas **–Fanboy ¿tú me dejarías solo?-**

Al parecer el otro se había sorprendido pero no de manera mala sino ingenua, pero al final solo le regalo una sonrisa **–No lo haría después de todo no puedo-**

**-¿Por qué no?- **pregunta con rareza parándose en seco para ponerse frente a el

Lo vio suspirar no sabía si era algo bueno **–Kyle…no puedo porque y-yo-**

**-¿Si?- **pregunta acercándose cada vez más **–dime puedes confiar en mí-**

Paso todo tan rápido que no parecía ser real pero lo era, era extraño pero esa sensación realmente no le molestaba…

* * *

_**1. Frozen Brain- cerebros congelados. Para quien no lo identifique es parte de la **__**canción**____**del intro e.e**_

_**Chan, chan, chan al fin me aparezco ah actualizar xD -ponga **__**música**____**de aleluya- bueno pues este capitulo por alguna **__**razón**____**tuve sus buenas, sus malas intentos de acabarlo hasta que al fin lo acabe y honestamente no se ni como quedo se los dejo a su criterio...por cierto quisiera agradecerles sus reviews son algo que no puedo comparar es algo **__**único**____**;w;**_

_**Bueno dejo mi sentimentalismo y les agradezco todo y bueno suspenso en el lugar nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo~**_


	8. Perdiendo el control

**_Lo sabía, solo quería disimular segundo más que todo estaba en calma, que no estaba perdiendo el control pero ni el mismo se engañaba, lo había perdido absolutamente olvidando los limites que se exigía, rompiendo toda lógica que podía guardar, estaba perdiendo el control pero…se sentía tan bien que por algún motivo no le intereso aquello incluso le volvió a pasar en la mente volver a repetirlo si volvía llegar a ese situación con el_**

**_Donde ni siquiera se podía auto-controlar, ya que de alguna forma aquel pelirrojo lo hacía olvidar que existían límites, limites que en verdad no llegaba importarle cuando llego a ese _****punto**

* * *

**B**ien lo admitía, no pudo contenerse estaba perdiendo el control de el mismo pero…pero tenía esas inmensas ganas de juntarlo con él, poder abrazarlo de una manera que olvidara cualquier mal, de alguna forma decirle que jamás seria su culpa ya que era imposible no caer antes sus encantos ¡Ni el mismo pudo evitarlo! De alguna forma Kyle lo había invadido y de una forma que hiso que su cerebro ya no tuviera poder sobre él y sus instintos actuaron conforme el corazón dictaba, en definitiva había perdido el control

La cercanía lo estaba matando, intentaba alejar ese instinto que crecía en el pero no podía, el ya no estaba dando las ordenes solo las hacia como entendía, lo tomo de los hombros para terminar posando sus labios contra los de él intentando probar algo que simplemente hizo que le recorriera una descarga sobre todo el cuerpo haciendo que sintiera cosquillas por todos lados, había sobrepasado los límites pero… a quien engañaba necesitaba romperlos o en ese instante terminaría volviéndose loco, necesitaba saber que pasaba realmente, lo necesitaba…realmente lo necesitaba de alguna forma y verlo de esa forma hizo que fuera en definitiva su turno de mostrarle que pasaba

Al inicio no sintió movimiento alguno, como si se hubiera quedado helado pero luego sintió como le correspondían apenas de una torpe manera como cuando el inicio esto, ambos sin experiencia en esto y aun así sentía que era uno de los mejores besos que podían existir, por unos momentos el tiempo se había detenido, no había ruido más que el de sus corazones, era un sabor dulce, un sabor bastante dulce que sabía que no importaba cuanto no podría empalagarlo, no podría compararlo simplemente era un sabor único que él había probado

Cuando el aire reclamo entre sus pulmones se separaron, mirándose totalmente rojos, con un par de corazones que estaban dispuestos a salir de su pecho para decir lo que sentían ¿raro no? Sentía sus labios hormiguear, y su cuerpo temblar aunque no pasaba nada de eso, lo miro fijamente haciendo que tuviera que disimular que no había pasado nada, se sobo la nuca para quitar aquella sensación tan, tan mágica que había sentido; suspiro, tal vez si era magia lo que surgía entre ellos al estar juntos, una magia que nunca antes había sentido

Mientras que cierto chico de cabello pelirrojo llamado Kyle estaba totalmente paralizado con un rojo carmesí en ambas mejillas mientras este si temblaba lentamente, ese, ese había sido su primer beso…su primer beso en toda la vida y había sido con Fanboy ¿debería sentirse mal? Si era así le era imposible ya que sentía pequeñas mariposas o algo mucho más fuerte que le recorría el cuerpo entero solo no sabiendo que decir, no salía de su asombro, Fanboy tenía un sabor agrio que disfruto ante el tacto ¿Sería raro decirle que le había gustado? Además ¿Por qué con él sentía eso y con alguien mas no? Era nuevo en eso y quería solo saber una cosa

**-¿P-porque e-el beso?- **no evita volverse tartamudo ¡estaba felizmente nervioso! Aunque más nervioso ante todo, después de todo ¿Quién te besa de la nada después de una escena casi familiar?

**-No pude evitarlo…- **se defiende en bajo, deseando por primera vez con una voz que no sonaba tan segura **–creo que perdí el control de mi mismo y solo hice lo que mi cabeza me suplicaba- **ahora que reflexionaba lo que dijo tal vez no fue tan buena respuesta

**-¿T-tú querías b-besarme?- **no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de lo que estaba, pero al saber eso no pudo evitarlo sentía algo en el sonar con fuerza queriendo atrapar su atención

Guardo silencio intentando calcular esta vez las palabras **–Creo que si…de alguna forma quería saber que se sentiría- **ni pensándolo lograba sonar mejor, se resigno al darse cuenta que solo diría idioteces en ese momento **–pero no es mi culpa, ni la tuya solo del supuesto destino-**

Solo veía aun Kyle sonrojado, nervioso y confundido ¿debería ser menos directo? Tal vez eso debía ser, intentar de alguna forma no especifica decirle esa razón pero ¿Cómo? Era tan malo en esa primera emoción que ni siquiera podía concentrarse en lo importante, le sonrió intentando formar una sonrisa que no le pudiera ser costosa de hacer, aunque después de igual manera recibir una le costó menos mostrarla naturalmente

**-¿No entendiste verdad?- **pregunta un poco relajado, parecía calmarlo de alguna forma

Lo vio negar con la cabeza mientras observaba sus manos jugueteando una con la otra **–Al menos lo ultimo no entendí- **

Tan sincero como siempre o al menos lo era con el de alguna forma, era oficial no podía fingirlo menos después de eso, se acerco nuevamente a él para jugar con su pelo pelirrojo y sacar una sonrisa divertida "¿Es normal que seas tan adorable?"Pensó y luego se corrigió la pregunta "¿Es normal que para mi seas lo mas adorable?" no era mucho de cursilerías, pero para todo hay una vez; odiar, soñar, sonreír, llorar, amar…y él se estaba dando una oportunidad para amar

**-Con eso me refería a que tengo una ligera sospecha de que eres irresistible-**

No pudo evitar volver sonreír al ver al mayor hundirse en hombros y ocultándose en él como si no hubiera otro escondite, nuevamente agradecía que estuvieran ellos dos solos ya que siendo sinceros volvería a su caparazón si alguien más lo veía y volvería a su forma cerrada y capaz de que se borraba la memoria para no recordar nada de eso –o al menos eso sería la amenaza que sabía que era casi el 100% que estaba seguro que no cumpliría-

**-Basta Fanboy, yo no soy ehm ¿Cómo dijiste?-**

**-¿Irresistible?-**

**-Si eso, no quiero serlo y no lo seré- **¿Por qué rayos le hacía esto mas difícil? Estaba siendo terriblemente adorable y para colmo eso lo hacía estar más embobado hacia él, si, ya había perdido el control de todo

**-Bueno tal vez no que tal ¿tierno?, te queda mejor eso además ¿te has dado cuenta que llevas un buen rato ocultado en mi?- **solo era molestarlo, negó con la cabeza ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Oh cierto, recordó que eso pasaba con el amor, te volvió un idiota enamorado

**-¿Qué?- **vio como el otro se separaba de un salto nervioso, mientras miraba a otro lado **–yo ehm ¿lo siento?- **¿de qué se disculpaba realmente?

**-No era necesario que te disculparas- **dice en tono serio, pero no esa misma seriedad de querer ignorarlo sino de hacerle saber que no jugaba con lo que no necesitaba disculparse **–Bueno que tal si ya vamos a casa-**

**-M-me parece bien-**

Un camino donde no importaba como habían terminado un poco mas unidos voluntad de cada uno, era como si lo que acabara de pasar fuera un recuerdo lejano, pero en la mente de cada uno la escena repasaba millones de veces poniendo la pregunta ¿en verdad lo que sentían era amor? O ¿era una ilusión? Aun así ocultaban bien en ellos mismos lo que les ocurría aunque después de todo no era tan diferente, ambos habían caído en el juego de amor donde las dos piezas más importantes estuvieran a punto de llegar en un empate al final; risas, burlas, platicas calmadas, suspiros escondidos, sonrisas que ocultaban lo que sentían, eso y más pasaba entre ellos entre la caminata

**-Mientras con "dos cupidos" ocultos por ahí-**

Mientras que un Elfo escribano y un libro observaban ocultos a ese par tan raro, Scrivere se esculco en los bolsillos metiéndolo un billete entre las hojas de aquel libro con un gesto molesto, había perdido una apuesta con el libro del amor y ahora que lo recapacitaba ¿Por qué había apostado contra algo que era más inteligente en el tema que el? Tal vez la emoción de poder ganar –aunque era una posibilidad muy escasa- lo emociono aunque ahora se arrepentía

**-¿Para que necesitas dinero? Eres un libro no creo que te sirva-**

**-Sirve para demostrarte que no me equivoco- **pudo ver el gesto molesto de uno de sus autores **–te dije que se iba animar, desde la escuela tenía ese toque de que lo iba a reclamar-**

**-Hablamos de Fanboy ese chico es bipolar con el amor- **dice terminándose su café, mientras al fin ve como desaparecen **-¿Tú crees que ese chico sienta lo mismo?- **pregunta volviendo al tema, juraba que por poco y tenía que robarle temporalmente el trabajo de Cupido por ayudar a uno de sus "amigos"

**-Que desconfiado eres Scrivere- **burla el libro antes de asegurarle con un si apenas audible **–parece que te preocupas por los tortolos, admítelo te agrada el chico-**

**-Bueno, es costumbre convivir con el asi que un poco, lo comentas ah alguien y te juro que volverás a ser una leyenda-**

**-Tranquilo, será mejor que volvamos a casa o Chum Chum nos preguntara el por qué de nuestra huida-**

**-Y ahí tal vez recupere mi dinero- **se queja el otro algo molesto

**-Que orgulloso, eso es algo malo para el perdón y un peligro por el amor ¿te parece conocido?-**

**-¿Y si dejas recitar lo que alguna vez escribí y nos vamos?-**

Así esos dos espías que jugaban a ser Cupido desaparecieron para encubrir que no habían visto nada de la escena al menos les darían un tiempo –si es que uno no terminaba mencionando el tema- ahora que lo pensaban sería algo difícil ya que así podrían dar un punto esencial donde hacerlos percatarse de que ya le habían acertado a su hilo rojo

**-Nuevamente con los dos amigos-**

Como 25 minutos habían pasado caminando, en teoría más bien Fanboy siguiendo a Kyle ya que el no conocía por donde se habían ido ya que fueron cruzando un pequeño parque que nunca antes había visitado y eso que llevaba bastante viviendo ahí –aunque exageraba apenas llevaba 3-, pero ya que tenía un gusto –más que evidente- hacia Kyle le pareció buena idea conocerlo, eso llevaba haciendo todo el camino

**-Tienes un acento ingles supongo que viviste por allá- **aunque lo disimulara siempre era alguien que se fijara en los pequeños detalles

**-En Inglaterra por un tiempo, luego a los 10 me mude aquí pero siempre estudiaba en casa por eso es la primera vez que voy a una escuela pública-**

Lo miro, si es que acaso vivía en Inglaterra ¿Por qué no lo había visto? Se supone que el también había vivido ahí antes incluso de ahí mismo conoce a Chum Chum, aunque después de todo originalmente ellos no eran ingleses solo que se habían mudado desde muy pequeños por un buen trabajo y estudio

**-¿En qué parte de Inglaterra?- **dice ya dejando ver que esta mas que interesado en el tema

**-Nottingham, viví ahí desde que nací hasta los 10 años por un problema- **lo ve sonreír como si con eso se pudiera distraer de algo **-¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque yo vivía también ahí, en un pequeño barrio-**

Platicaron poco a poco más del tema, dándose cuenta que habían vivido en el mismo lugar entonces ¿Por qué no recuerdan a verse visto? Era casi imposible que no lo hicieran, viviendo en un mismo sitio

**-¿Conoces la escuela Young geniuses?- **esta vez Kyle pregunta

**-Sí, el internado para jóvenes dotados te recibían desde los 6 si mostrabas intelecto alguno- **menciono eso ultimo con un toque de asco, vamos todos merecían una educación **–estuve en esa escuela, digamos que no fui el más inteligente pero era feliz en algo-**

**-¿Por qué nunca te vi? Yo también asistí antes de que mudara-**

**-Y yo antes de que fuera a Milcuit- **había entrado a una edad joven en aquel lugar **-¿será que jamás nos prestamos atención?-**

**-Tal vez, aunque eso sigue siendo muy raro- **al final solo lo ve reír **–pero mira sucedió lo mismo-**

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al pequeño lugar donde estaban las casas, simplemente dejaron el tema a un lado para percatarse de que alguna forma estaban en ese sitio, caminaron simplemente en silencio y cuando debió despedirse lo uso con un simple saludo o al menos eso era lo que el había planeado

**-Fanboy….- **se detiene y va hasta donde el esta

**-¿Qué sucede?- **pregunta algo preocupado, aunque era buena para disimularlo

**-S-solo quería agradecerte por defenderme y eso y bueno…- **solo sintió un pequeño beso sorpresa en sus labios **–gracias-**

Sin mas esta vez esa puerta ya se encontraba cerrada, una sonrisa boba se pinto en su rostro y era porque no se esperaba ello; siguió caminando hacia su hogar aun conservando aquella sonrisa que se le había pintado con tanta facilidad con un pequeño sonrojo que se lograba ocultar ¿tan bien se sentía? Al parecer si ya que no se sentía de mal humor o incluso frustrado como la mayoría de veces de un día hoy, bueno hoy se sentía feliz

Aunque algo le inquietaba ¿Por qué nunca vio a Kyle en Inglaterra? Después de todo ellos dos habían vivido ahí, prefirió no prestarle atención al fin decidiéndose teletransportarse a la casa y descansar el resto del día, hasta podía jurar que nada lo podría hacer enojar...

* * *

_**Jajaja al fin me **__**aparezco **__**ah actualizar este fic, solo les diré que **__**fueron 8 capítulos para**__** un maldito beso xD y eso no es todo por -música de**__** suspenso-**_

_**...**_

_**No es el primer beso de Fanboy ni de Kyle, solo que ellos no recuerdan el primero ya que fue hace muchos años **__**atrás**__**, Si, aquí nuestros**__** protagonistas vivieron en el mismo lugar ¡Lo ultimo que revelare! en el siguiente capitulo **__**habrá**__**mas sorpresas.**_

_**Por cierto, no se por que pero me imagine a Scrivere (el elfo escribano que **__**aquí **__**le pertenece a Fanboy) junto con la libro(?) **__**espiándolos p**__**ero se colo en mi cabeza y pues **__**ahí**__**esta**_

_**Sin mas, gracias por leer esta historia c: que aun debe continuar**_


End file.
